Miss Popularity
by cutemary102
Summary: I whirled around and I met the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes ever. I mentally slapped myself and forced myself to look away from those mesmerizing brown eyes. Full Summary inside. Cannon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Hey everyone this is my new story! I didn't feel very loved in my other story Too Much to Handle *pouts*. This story is about Edward and Bella of course. Please review!!!! Summary below!**

Edward is the cute new kid. Finding himself falling for the Most popular person in the school. But she isnt like other girls. She isnt snobby or stuck up. Her name is Bella Swan and she is down to Earth and naturally beautiful inside and out. Shes the mysterious Beauty Queen with everything going right for her. She is currently in the spot for Valedictorian. She is the head cheerleader. On top of it all she is Senior Class President. But she has secrets. Edward doesnt know a lot about her but will they grow closer as she spills her secrets or Farther Apart?

Edward*POV

Workin' Hard to be Miss Popularity

I walked through the hallways of my new school L.A high school. I was deeply puzzled by the long winding hallways. It like I had been walking in circles for hours. It was just like that one episode of the **Twilight** Zone **(a/n: *wink* *wink*)** where the road never ends.... I continued to mentally babble but my thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

I whirled around and I met the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes ever. I mentally slapped myself and forced myself to look away from those mesmerizing brown eyes. Then I got a good look at her up and down. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire existence. She was like a goddess or unknown creature. The beautiful creature was wearing a Yellow top with a black vest with a crown on the pocket with some black skinny jeans and yellow pumps. Her hair was to her waist and it was a mahogany brown.

She smiled warmly "You looked kind of lost. So I thought I would help you out. Do you need any help finding your classes?" her voice was soft and innocent like wind chimes "Erm…Gym, M...Math, Spanish, C…Chemistry, Advanced A…Algebra, Graphic Design, Drama, and H...History. I really like Algebra." I stuttered. She cocked an eyebrow and suddenly I was very interested in the floor. I finally looked up and she was picking at her yellow and black French manicure and paying me no attention. She looked up and smiled at me "Sorry! I spaced out a tad bit. So we have Advanced Algebra, Spanish, Graphic Design, History, Chemistry, Drama and Gym together." She said a bit louder.

I looked deeply into her eyes "Chocolate!" I blurted out and she giggled but it came out sounding like she was singing. She stopped laughing and looked down "I'm Bella Swan. Who are you?" "I am Edward Masen. Pleasure to meet you Bella!" I grinned "So you're the new kid…Anyways Drama's first so you can follow me." She started to walk away and I followed closely behind. We got to a medium sized class room with blue walls with pink streamers and awards hanging from hooks on the wall. Bella walked over to the "Mrs. Dee this is Edward Masen!" she gestured to me "Oh so this is the new student. Well Bonjour!" she had a fresh French accent "Bonkjour!" I said hesitantly "Ah we'll have to work on that. But for now sit by Bella." She smiled and pointed at the two seats in the middle.

I sat down quickly and Bella sat down next to me "I asked today we are going to be doing nothing. So I guess she's giving you a break." She chuckled "Hey I'm Mike!" a boy said from behind me "I'm Edward." I smiled an enthusiastic smile "Cool! This is Tyler, Eric, Nate, Zaire, and Alex." He gestured to a group a boys talking in the back "Hey Bella!" he waved "Ugh!" she rolled her eyes. The bell rung and Bella hurried out of class leaving me behind. I was hurt but Mike told me he would show me around. He showed me too all my classes before lunch where I just stared intently at Bella while Mike babbled about lunch and the cool group. We walked to the lunchroom "Ok this is how it works! Over there is Goths, and Emos, over to the left is Cheerleaders, Skater Boys, Eco Maniacs, Football Jocks, and there right in the Middle is Miss Popularity's table." Mike pointed to each area "Who's Miss Popularity?" I asked sarcastically. Miss Popularity is supposed to be snuck up, snobby, and rich. Mike looked taken back by my tone "Bella!" he whispered and I froze.

Mike grabbed my shoulder and pushed me over to the football jock table. He waved and everyone saluted to him "Hey Everybody this is Edward!" Mike held my arm up "Hey Edward!" everyone said. I looked behind me stealing a peek at the table where Bella was. She was giggling and playfully shoving this buff guy who was sitting beside her. She must have sensed me looking because she looked at me and smiled before getting up. She walked…No scratch that… glided gracefully over to me "Hello guys!" she waved "Hey Bella! They said in unison eyes wide with hope "I was hoping I could steal Edward away. But only if it's okay with you guys." She smiled at them "It's fine Bella!" Mike said a little too soon and all the boys grunted in response.

I picked up my plate of spaghetti and followed her to her table. Everybody at her table was laughing and playing Mickey Mouse Had a House **(a/n: Omg My Fave Game Eva!!!!)** "Mickey Mouse had a house Donald Duck Mess it Up Who gonna pay the consequences Y O U!" the buff guy that I saw earlier got his hand slapped. I thought he looked intimidating from afar but up close he looked down right scary "Don't worry Emmett won't bite. He might look scary but he's just a big teddy bear. But most importantly he's my big brother." She smiled but it kind of freaked me out it was like she could read my mind. Bella cleared her throat and everyone looked at her

"Everybody this is Edward!" she lifted up my arm forcing me to wave "Hey Edward!" the girls giggled "What' a do Edwardo!" The looked at me grinning sheepishly. This can't be the popular table. Popular people are snobby, stuck up, and judgmental. These people were goofy, nice, and very welcoming "You're nothing like on T.V!" I accused "Yeah we're nice unlike the snobby, bubble headed, good for nothing…" a blonde girl ranted before she was interrupted "Ahem. Edward that is Rosalie the fashion legend…" she was cut off by Rose "Third!" Rosalie shot her a grin "Whatever Rose. Anyways as I was saying…Alice the shopping Goddess. And Emmett my big buff brother and Jasper Rosalie's brother." She stated "Aww that's all the love I get. I'm hurt." He sniffed "Jazz you know I love you." She stuck her tongue out at him "Also there is Lindsey, Leah, Kiki, Katie, Alec, Demetri, Flex, Felix, and Tierra!" she smiled happily gesturing towards each person. Lindsey was tan and skinny with long brown hair that was in two side ponytails with Forest green eyes.

Leah has hazel eyes with short red hair that was in a high ponytail her skin was pale but her cheeks were rosy pink with red freckles. Kiki had curly black hair with black eyes and her skin was a little bit tanner than Lindsey. Katie had black hair with bangs and blue eyes and long eyelashes. All the boys were muscular with pale skin and they all had different color brown and hazel eyes. Emmett stood up and banged his fist on the table "Bella I've been asking you all day please do one of your weird gymnast moves." He demanded sternly "Fine big bro but only because if you ask me again I'm going to rip your mouth off." She said sweetly. Yeah she said it sweetly but the look in her eye was deadly. She put her hands straight in the air and flicked her wrists then she bent back into a bridge and brought her feet over one by one.

How do I know these terms you ask?

I know cause of my little cousin. I mentally shuddered as I pictured my twelve year old in the flipping zone. A girl with caramel curls and a skimpy cheerleading outfit stood up "Show off!" the girl yelled "At least I have talents to show off Lauren instead of other things!" Bella shot back gesturing to Lauren's mini skirt. Lauren eyes watered and she stomped out looking very hurt. But nobody seemed to care because they all burst out laughing "Lauren got owned!" Nate and Zaire yelled. I have no idea why but I didn't seem to care either.

Bella*POV

Workin Hard To Be Miss Popularity

I walked through the door of my school L.A. High with Alice and Rose by my side. We walked down the hallways and got to the office. Ms. Vines greeted us with a warm smile "Good Morning Girls!" she chirped. Ms. Vines was 21 when she first got her job and she has bouncy red curls and her eyes are grey and they sparkle like diamonds. She pulled out 3 sheets of paper and handed it to me "Here our schedules! You all have the same classes so you can all stick together! Your lockers are 375 376 377 the combinations are on the schedule by each of your names! And the other paper is for you Bells it is the events and here is the Senior class President planner and please stay within the boundaries of 2009-2010!" she handed me a black leather planner and I smiled at her 'Thanks Ms. V!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out.

Alice squealed "Don't you smell it!" he squealed "Smell what?" Rose questioned "Don't you smell the new Senior air. Don't you see the clear skies? Aren't you happy this glorious day has finally come!" she started jumping up and down and soon enough we joined her. Then the bell rung and we stopped jumping and frowned "Bye see you in English!" I faked sobbed "See you! Miss you! Love you!" Rose sniffled dramatically while being dragged away by Alice "Come on Drama Queen" Alice groaned. I started to fake cry "I'll never forget you!" I yelled when she reached the end of the hallway "Me too Boo!" she screamed then she turned the corner. I laughed as I walked down the hallway to Drama. There was a boy walking and he had a dreamy but confused look on his face. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He inhaled sharply and whirled around but then stared at me wide eyed.

I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled warmly "You looked kind of lost. So I thought I would help you out. Do you need any help finding your classes?" I asked. He was gorgeous. His jawline was very masculine and sharp but his smile was so beautiful you could melt and his eyes were so playful and sparkly; they were an extraordinary emerald green. I was completely zoned out and all I heard was his classes and him stuttering about liking Algebra. Even when he stuttered his voice was so silky and smooth. It made my legs stiffen I looked down embarrassed and started picking at my black and yellow French manicure.

I looked up to find he was staring at me "Sorry! I spaced out a tad bit. So we have Advanced Algebra, Spanish, Graphic Design, History, Chemistry, Drama and Gym together." I covered my ogling smoothly with a lie that was partially true but I spoke a little loud. He stared into my eyes "Chocolate!" he blurted out, I couldn't help giggle at how simply adorable he was. I stopped laughing "I'm Bella Swan. Who are you?" "I am Edward Masen. Pleasure to meet you Bella!" he grinned "So you're the new kid…Anyways Drama's first so you can follow me." I started to walk away and he followed closely behind. We got to a medium sized class room with blue walls with pink streamers and awards hanging from hooks on the wall. Bella walked over to the "Mrs. Dee this is Edward Masen!" I gestured to him "Oh so this is the new student. Well Bonjour!" she had a fresh French accent "Bonkjour!" he said hesitantly "Ah we'll have to work on that. But for now sit by Bella." She smiled and pointed at the two seats in the middle.

I smiled at Mrs. Dee "What are we doing today?" she looked through her schedule "Nothing!" she smiled back at me. Edward went and sat down and I sat beside me. "I asked today we are going to be doing nothing. So I guess she's giving you a break." She chuckled "Hey I'm Mike!" Mike said from behind me "I'm Edward." he smiled an enthusiastic smile "Cool! This is Tyler, Eric, Nate, Zaire, and Alex." He gestured to a group a boys talking in the back "Hey Bella!" he waved "Ugh!" I rolled my eyes. The bell rung and I hurried out of class leaving him behind. I felt guilty for leaving him alone but I was happy to get away from Mike.

I mentally shuddered as I pictured his blue eyes blonde hair and his husky country drawl accent. I had to hold my stomach to keep from vomiting. Someone tapped me on the shoulder "Bella!" Angela called "I've been calling you for hours! Did you hear about the new kid Edward? Well he's supposed to be super hot!" she said grinning "Maybe you can finally meet your match!" she added with a wink "Psh…Yeah right your funny..."I laughed "No I'm serious you need a man you can't be fifth wheel forever! I mean it was one bad breakup no biggie!" she slapped my shoulder playfully. I nodded and looked the other way hurt by her comment "I'll see you later Ang…" I trailed off and ran the other way. If only she knew how badly I was hurt in that little

Breakup …

**THE END!**

**Review! Review! If you Review you'll get a cookie and a new Chappie **

**:-D! I want to see if you like it so pleased push that green button write one word or a paragraph! I don't care what you write as long as you give your honest opinion! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Thanks Bye! **

**I worked hard so um yeah Bye!**

**XOXOXOXO-------**** Maryam **


	2. Chapter 2

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! Before I posted my first chapter was already working on this one so technically I was just waiting for the reviews… Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the second chapter!**

**___________________________________________________**

Edward*POV

Shes the Girl that you Love to Hate

I raced down the highway of Los Angeles to my school. I prayed that I wasn't late because my alarm clock wasn't working right. I took exit 21 down the street straight pass the swimming pool and the tennis court straight into the school parking lot to see all the students chatting and laughing. I breathed out my relief through my nose and sucked it back in and got out of my car. I overheard Jessica and Lauren talking as I passed "Omigosh! Bella's hair looks so pretty! Look at it it's all high and messy!" she squealed. Lauren slapped Jessica "Focus!" she yelled "Sorry!" Jessica said in a small voice "It's all right Jess I was going to slap you sooner or later. So I have and a genius plan. At lunch go up to her compliment her about her about her outfit then when she least expects it hug her and smear mustard and ketchup all over her! It's genius right she'll be totally humiliated!" Lauren grinned

"Yeah whatever but why do I have to do it!" she whined "Because if she humiliates you first your rep wont get ruined but mine will. Plus you're least important!" she shrugged "Get another servant I'm done with you!" Jessica shoved past Lauren and walked towards the school doors. I hurried through the doors laughing. Bella was by my side instantly "Want to walk to Gym with me?" she asked "Yeah sure!" I said a bit too soon "Ok come on or will be late!" she grabbed my arm I felt an electric shock go through me. She must have felt it too cause she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me. Then her phone went off.

_Can't read my,__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read my poker face__  
__(She's got to love nobody)__  
__Can't read my__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read my poker face__  
__(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)__  
__P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face__  
__(Mum mum mum mah)_

She took out her pocket "Hello! Oh hi mama…You're what?!? No way! When? 6 weeks! Seriously! I miss you too! I love you! BYE!" She smiled brightly and the tension was completely at ease. She took my hand and skipped ahead off me all the way until we got into the gymnasium "So I'll see you when I'm done getting dressed!" she waved and ran into the lockeroom. After we were already stretching the girls still weren't out yet. I turned to Mike "Pst Hey Mike!" I whispered "Yeah dude!" he whispered "Where are the girls?" I asked "Some of the girls take gymnastics instead of regular gym but some girls don't want to do that so they take gym with us." He whispered in a rush.

Then girls came out in black leotards black ballet skirts and their hair in a bun. They went over and there was a woman who looked nice yelled "Girls straight into your lung GO!" every girl ran and dropped to the floor in a lung pushed forward so their inner thighs were in a diagonal line. The lady snapped her fingers "Rosalie Hale! Alice Cullen! Isabella Swan! Lauren Mallory! Jessica Stanley! Lindsey Collin! Leah Jackle! Kiki Gonzales! Katie Chung! Ok Check!" She smiled "Ok ladies straighten the front leg… Keep the chest lifted head held high! Beautiful… Now straight into the split." The did exactly what she said. The all got up groaning "Ok girls handstands!" she clapped "Yay!" Rosalie grumbled. Bella put both hands on the floor and brought both her feet up one by one. I was watching her like a hawk. I'm such a stalker.

Alice ran behind Bella ands pushed her feet forward making Bella tumble forward and fall flat on her butt "Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bella screeched "I'm going to get YOU!" she snarled fiercely. Alice took flight running so fast. Bella ran after her and around the Gym three times but neither stopped running. Alice looked back and she slammed right into the wall and fell backwards. Just as Alice was about to fall Bella ran over and slipped and landed right under her "Woah!" she screamed. Alice slammed into her stomach and she looked up at Bella and Bella looked at her and they both burst out laughing and Alice rubbed her head.

As she got up she fell down again "Hehe! You're pretty." She giggled and pointed to Bella "Mr. Hale please take Ms. Cullen to the nurse. She could have a concoction." Mr. Lead yelled "Yes sir!" Jasper yelled and ran over to Alice and picked her up bridal style "Oh! Hey cutie!" she giggled blowing him a kiss "Hey Pixie." He murmured. He carried her out of the gym and we all watched him leave. Bella slipped again and ended up falling on her head "Ow!" she yelled. She got on her hands and knees and started throwing up blood. I rushed over to her and looked at the puddle of rich red blood. There was no food in it or nothing. I ran to the lockeroom and got some paper towel.

I ran back into the gym and ran back to her. I pulled her away from the blood and wiped her mouth "I feel like crap." She choked "I know." I stated smoothing her hair. I picked her up and took her to the nurse's room "We got another one." I called out. Alice shot up from her place and looked at Bella "Omigosh! Bella!" she got up and wobbled over to her "I'm so sorry Bells. I shouldn't have done that!" she sobbed "It's okay. I'm the one who slipped and fell on my head. Don't be guilty." I sat Bella on the bed and the nurse took a look at her. The nurse looked at me "She should be fine to go back to class there's no more blood or anything in her throat. She should be fine." She nodded. Bella stood up and she grabbed my arm and we walked back into the gym and she went off into the lockeroom.

She came out in a sparkly blue halter dress with black leggings and blue pumps "Come on lets get to lunch." We linked arms and walked to the lunchroom. We walked over to the lunch line and she whispered something to the lunch lady and the lunch lady gave and her some confetti and cake. She walked over to an empty table and stood on it "Attention please!" she screamed. Everyone looked at her "Today is Kiki's birthday! She is 18 today! So guys lets all sing for her! Kiki come on over here!" she waved Kiki over. Kiki got up and ran over to Bella and got on the table and hugged her.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Kiki!_

_Happy Birthday to you!  
_

_And many more!_

Bella cut a piece of cake and gave it to Kiki and the handed Kiki the box. Kiki sat the box on the table and Emmett was the first to dive in and eat a piece. Kiki walked back over and gave Bella a piece "Oh thanks!" Bella said "No prob Bells." She smiled. Bella snapped her fingers "Also! You guys know I always throw a different Back to School party! Well this year my Theme is Tiki Pool Party! Yay! I want every Junior and Senior there! I usually don't invite Junior's but this year is different and we want to make the Junior's feel like there already living like a Seniors! Like Family!" Bella yelled excitedly

"The Junior guest list is to the right check your name if you want to come! The Senior guest list is to the left put a star by your name if you suit at my table and check your name if you don't!" Bella got down and Lauren ran up to her "Omigosh I'm so excited! I Love your hair it's so pretty!" Lauren giggled "Thanks! Do you need some mustard?" Bella giggled back "Mustard! Wha-!" Lauren was cut off. Bella took a handful of mustard and smeared it all over Lauren "I'm the eyes and ears of this school! I hear everything Lauren! I'm glad Jessica told you off! So yeah Bye!" she skipped away "You! YOU! BRAT! You ruined my uniform!" she screamed "Sorry I guess you have to find something else to wear." Bella pouted. Lauren stormed out of the lunchroom beckoning her possy to come with her. They all followed behind here except Jessica. Lauren turned around "Jessica!" she screamed "No Lauren I refuse to come with you! I hate you! I'm tired of your bossy attitude! You're a bitch and we all know it! I'm through with you! I quit the squad and I quit being your servant!" Jess screamed. Lauren's eyes watered and she walked out. I looked at Jessica and she looked at me "Good job!" I mouthed "Thanks!" she whispered. Bella looked a little uncomfortable "Wow lots of drama!" she laughed weakly.

Holy Crap! Emmett jumped up form his sit ran over to Bella and slung her over his shoulder so fast. Bella screamed "Emmett put me down!" "No can do!" he smirked "If you down put me down you wont be able to see in the morning!" she screamed. Emmett put her down and she slapped him "Uh Ow!" he yelled. Bella looked over at me and smirked "You're next!" she winked. I pointed to myself in mock hurt and put a look of pure innocent shock on my face. She pointed to her eyes then at me. Then she burst out laughing!

I got twisting feeling in my chest and I realized I like Bella Swan.

Bella's POV

He gave me that cute crooked smile and I almost passed out!

Oh how i love Edward!

Wait did I just say love!

Oh Hell NO!

NO! NO! NO! NO!

This can't happen I can't love him! I can't fall for this guy I barely know him!

I hate my life!

Why Oh Why Lord?

Omigosh Omigosh!

This can't be happening!

_Oh but it is Bella! A soft voice spoke in the back of my head_

But Why?

_Because it's time!_

Time for what!

_Love!_

WTF!

**DUN! DUN! DUN! So Bella is crazy O.O! Antyways So Edward likes Bella LOVES Eddie! But will they ever be together? You'll find out.......................... eventually! MUHUAHAUAHAUHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Omigosh that's a pretty good chapter if you ask me! Awww I love the little moments between them even if nobody else does! **

**XOXOXOX-Maryam **

**See you next time!**

**Review PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the third chapter!_________**

**___________________________________________________**

Edward*POV

She's a size zero and she loves to show it

Bella's warm eyes met mine and she smiled happily. She was wearing a white dress with sheer long-sleeves and small snowflakes were in her hair. She kissed me tenderly then wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest "Edward I love you!" she murmured. She looked up and brought lips to my ear "But you have to wake up now!" she whispered. Then she turned away from me and started walking away she turned around and smiled "But come back and visit me Soon!" she grinned waving. Then she vanished…

"Wait!" I shouted my eyes popping open and I twisted around and fell out of the bed "Ouch! Damnit!" I screamed "Honey! You alright?" my mother yelled "Yep Mom I'm good!" I pounded my fists on the wall and rammed my head into it. I screamed and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs "Mom I'm fine! Go back downstairs!" I screamed. I sighed and flopped back on the bed. I got back up and got out my red button up top, my jacket and jeans and cowboy hat and boots. I got in the shower and wet my hair. I got out and ran a hand through my hair and messed it up. Then I slipped on my clothes and ran downstairs and out the door. My mom was screaming after me "You come back right now young man and tell me what the Hell you are wearing and why can't you eat breakfast with me!" she screamed "It's Rock day at school! We do Spirit week early!" I screamed back "But I made pancakes dimwit!" she cried "Sorry mom!" I yelled. I got into my car and burst out laughing "Pregnant women are so Moody!" I laughed. I started the engine and raced off. I turned into the parking lot slowly watching as I passed the line of shouting students. I got out and everyone was shouting and packed in the parking lot. I ran over to Emmett "Hey Emmett! What's going on?" I asked "Oh nothing just that the stupid principal wont let us in!" he hissed. Then a black Porsche pulled up "Thank god! Belllaaaa!" he screamed. Rose got out first. She had on tight leather pants and a Punk love top on. Then Alice got out she had on a leather strapless dress and converse boots with blonde highlights in her spiky hair. Then Bella…. Oh my god Bella. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt with a red chain hanging form the side. Her pale face was covered with dark sunglasses and she was listening to music.

**So Starstruck**

**Baby could you blow my heart up**

**Im so Star **

**Starstruck Baby could blow my heart up**

She shouted clearly unaware of the stares people were giving her. She took her sunglasses revealing grey contacts "What?" she said looking at everybody "Don't sweat it Bella there just jealous…I think." Alice said staring at everybody. Emmett pushed his way through the people "Bella what the heck are you wearing?" he yelled "You likey." She giggled "No I don't likey you cold have put on some leggings or something you are showing way too much." He argued "You wouldn't care if any other girl wore it." She fired back. Rose glared at him "Is that so?" she hissed "No Rosie…Uh now way!" he laughed uneasily. She smiled happily "Good!" she giggled happy now. Alice rolled her eyes "Bella give me a piggy back ride!" she whined "No!" Bella cried "Why not? Please!" she gave her puppy dog eyes "Ugh no not the puppy dog eyes…God you suck…. hop on!" she wailed. Alice giggled clapping her hands then jumping happily on Bella's back. They walked slowly towards the door before Alice jumped off. Bella turned around "Why isn't the door open?" she asked, I decided then to speak up "They are apparently not ready for us." I yelled standing on my tip toes "Thank you Edward!" she yelled back. She back around and picked up her foot bringing it to her chest and kicked at the door as hard as she could and it flew open. He was a gypsy standing there "Welcome my fellow brats you were all instructed to bring your costumes for our early Halloween haunt! Go and put them on and you may enter with a partner please watch your step!" she laughed evilly before disappearing down the hall. Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were already paired so I looked around for someone else. Suddenly someone jumped onto my back "Howdy partner!" they laughed "Who?" I asked "Uh Bella who else?" she giggled "Oh I guess I thought it was like um…never mind!" I breathed "Silly boy I'm the only one who jumps on people backs for no reason!" she laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me into the school.

As soon as we stepped in I felt extremely cold there was creepy music playing and it was pitch black except that we were the only one light flickering at the end of the hall. Bella suddenly snatched my arm and pulled me towards her "Edward…I'm extremely scared right now!" she whispered "Come one Bella it's just a Haunted Hou…." I said before the floor dropped from under us and we fell into a pit of darkness. I cried out as Bella dropped on top of me "Oh be a man..!" she yelled "Where are we?" I asked Bella shrugged before siding off me.

"Think we're in the old school pool. This is the creepiest place ever. Even without the Haunted House….Edward Where are you Hey your not Edward! AHHHHHH!" she screamed. Then I heard a loud splash "Omigod it's blood! Edward have to get out of here where are you I can't see anything!" she yelled. I felt a hand touch my shoulder "Bella you're touching me!" I laughed "I'm in the water that's not me…" she whispered. I turned around to see a 6 foot tall man standing behind "Stay Back!" I screamed swiping at him before falling back into the water. The man spoke "Relax it's Emmett! I can't find Rose! I fell here and she didn't fall with me. I'm sorta scared now. It's so creepy I remember this trap door was used for when they decorated this for our funhouse." He shivered and I swam through searching for Bella "Bella!" I yelled touching the wall it was incredibly soft "Um Edward your sorta touching my butt so could you move your hand away." She cleared her throat

"Oh god I'M SO SORRY!" I whispered embarrassed "It's cool it's dark and everything I'm glad you were looking for me! But Come on!" she helped me out of the pool shakily. I grabbed Emmett and we all ran around touching the wall feeling for a door "Aha!" he exclaimed "What?" I said "I found it!" he opened it and we all ran through. Suddenly through the darkness Bella screamed and she kicked something or someone. I heard a cry of pain "Damn you Bella with your ultra Cat Reflexes!" it yelped "OMG Rose! I am so sorry! You know I'M SO AFRAID OF Haunted Houses!" she yelled "I know but Damn you kick hard where'd you learn to kick so hard?" Rose asked "Um kick boxing!" she laughed "Oh cool I could totally kick box someone into buying me that new coach bag and shoes you kn…" Emmett cut in "We have to move guys… Come on." He yelled. There was a piercing scream then a thud "Rose!" Emmett yelled "I'm here but where's Bella?" see said "I'll find her go on." All I heard was footsteps and a door slamming. I ran around franticly looking for her when I heard a soft moan.

I followed it and it was coming from the corner I looked up to see Bella lying there bleeding "Bella are you alright?" I asked "No I'm bleeding that creepy boy that's been following us knocked me over the head and brought me over here." Suddenly we weren't alone "Have you seen my report card my daddy we'll be so angry!" it said in a demonic voice from behind us. I turned around to see a little boy with a raincoat on and lasso around his neck. I grabbed Bella and pulled her up and swung her over my shoulder and ran around the boy through the door and down the hall. The floor was slippery so I slipped. But Bella was fine. As soon as I opened my eyes I was face to face with the empty eyes sockets of the little boy and the never ending hole in the bottom where his mouth was supposed to be. I shut my eyes desperately trying to remove the image and I opened them back and he was gone. I helped Bella up and she grabbed me and hugged me

"Thank you for staying behind and looking for me!" she let me go grabbed my hand and we started running to the exit sign. We made it out side and Bella screamed "Victory is mine!" then she fell to her knees kissing the cement ground "Not yet!" someone said from above "You must find the way through the forest to the main street. Good luck." He laughed before vanishing. Bella got up and grabbed my hand again "I know the forest like the back of my hand come on we'll take the short cut." She started dragging me quickly through the forest. In a blink of and we stood in the middle of the street face to face we the principal. She smiled happily "Congratulations you were the first to make it out of the haunted school. You have 2 bags of candy WOOOOOOH! But you have also won 6 tickets to Orlando Florida! Also 6 Park Hopper 1 week unlimited tickets to DISNEY WORLD!" she smiled

"No way! Thank you so much!" she yelled "The downfall is that you flight is exactly 3 weeks after graduation." She frowned "Oh no prob I can still have my grad party." Bella said "Well then it is settled here are the tickets and the wristbands!" she said handing Bella it all. Bella stuffed into her pocket before reaching out and wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. She pulled back staring into my eyes and she touched her hand to my face and I felt and electrical surge go through me her face inched closer then someone cleared there throat. I looked over to see a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes staring at us. Bella stiffened and pulled away but still held onto my hand. He smirked "Bella my dear." He whispered "James." She spat "Why you got to be so cold Belly Jelly?" he laughed "Don't call me that only my family and friends call me that." She said emphasizing family and friends "Well I'm your friend aren't I Bella." He stepped forward reaching out to touch her arm but she snatched it back "You lost that privilege when you slept with Lauren remember?" she hissed before walking away with me trailing behind.

Bella's POV

Every time he comes I try to play it cool but the anger and sadness takes over he ruined the best moment with his stupid arrogant, cockiness.

We could've kissed.

Damn him!

Damn him straight to hiatus!

Why did he have to go and break my heart!

**THE END!**

**Yum Juicy! I am so sorry guys I've had so much home work and everything! But now I will get a new chapter up!**

**This chapter probably doesn't seem realistic but I got the idea from my principal because when I was a sophomore in high school they did this in our school. And it was pitch black everywhere!**

**Once again sorry for the wait!**

**Hoe the length makes up for it :) ****!**

**XoXoXoXo---**

**Maryam**

**And please go to WouldBellaPleaseJustDieAlready **

**page and comment on her stories**

**telling her to please remove then.**

**They are really MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles stories WouldBellaPleaseJustDieAlready plagiarized them.**

**Thank you,**

**Hug and Kisses **


	4. Chapter 4

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the fourth chapter!**

* * *

Edward*POV

Everyone knows that she's got it made!

Today was Bella's Back To School party and we were all instructed to wear sorta of exotic clothing islandly I guess. I put on my Flower sleeveless tee with in bold letters Hawaii on it and my black swim shorts. I put on my shark tooth necklace and my mom walked in my room spraying some Febreeze™. I groaned under my breath "Mom my room smells fine." I whined "Well young man do you want your room smelling like dirt when we move the baby's room in here and put you in the basement." She smirked judging my reaction. I smiled widely "Yes! I thought you'd never ask." I smiled widely and did a mental happy dance. She looked at me in disbelief and walked out clearly unhappy with my reaction. I just chuckled and grabbed my sandals and walked out of my room and down the stairs and out of the house.

I got into my Knight and Shining Volvo and sped out of the driveway carefully trying to avoid knocking over garbage cans or running over cats. I zoomed out on to the street and it took me no time to get there. There was a blue welcome sign on the side were you parked. I got out of my car and walked up the pathway paying no attention to the house. I walked through the white fence and smiled brightly as I noticed all the people filling in dancing. I walked over to Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice they were all dancing and Leah was talking to Kiki. Why did everyone seem to blend in , most girls were wearing bikinis with string skirts. I walked over to Emmett and tapped on the shoulder he paused and looked back at me "What dude?" he yelled over the music "Where's Bella?" he pointed to a group of girls. She was wearing a blue bikini and a see through white wrap skirt and her tousled curls were thrown back in laughter then I noticed Emmett was gone. I looked behind me then back at Bella to see him sneaking u behind her. He picked her up in one swift movement and she was screaming with laughter she started slapping his head with her fist but he just laughed and launched her full in the air into the pool. She landed with a splash and stayed under for a long while but then it was like it happened in slow motion. Her head slowly came up from the water and she whipped her wet hair back she walked up the stairs to busy with her eyes on Emmett to notice her wrap skirt was floating in the water. Oh Dear God!

_Suddenly a song came on and someone answered there phone._

_Im telling you to loose up my buttons baby!_

_Uh-hu_

_But you keep frontin! Uh_

_Say what you gonna do to me!_

_Uh-hu!_

_But I aint seen nothing yet!_

She walked over to Emmett with her arms crossed she slapped him across the face then huffed and rung her hair out on his shirt then she gave him a big hug and he squealed. He started shivering "You're cold Bella!"

He pushed her away and started running from her and when the reached the sides of the pool he slipped and fell in. Everyone was snickering and whispering. The he came up "Awesome!" he screamed. Rose squealed and ran and jumped in beside him then Jasper. Alice was hesitant so Bella ran over and grabbed her taking off running with her launching them into the pool. I didn't want to go but I felt wet hands pushing me forward and I caught them and they fell on top of me. As I lay there under the water I noticed the person was struggling because are legs were tangled so I swam a few feet away and let the person come up and then I came up. I came face to face with big brown eyes dancing with amusement. I laughed "Hey Bella!" _I am completely irrevocably in love with you_! "How are you?" _Will you marry me?_. She smiled "I'm fine cold but fine!" she blushed. Music had starting playing again and everyone was throwing a beach ball around and Bella swam to Alice and grabbed her and Rose and they started dancing making there way to the dance floor.

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread…thread…thread…thread!_

_I like to make myself believe!_

_This planet earth turns slowly!_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep!_

_Cause everything is never as it seem when I fall asleep!_

They were screaming jumping hair shaking and acting completely crazy but having a great time doing it. I laughed and Jasper and Emmett joined me along with Alec. Alec stared at me "You like Bella don't you?" he smiled "Yes I mean no as a friend relationship she'd never like me not that I like her or anything." I stuttered smiling weakly.

Is it too early for marriage proposal…?

Shut up…!

How are you going to tell yourself too shut up hmm think about it….?

Oh I get it I can't tell the little voices in my head to go away….

Nope you're stuck pal…

The wheels on the bus go round and round

Really?!?!

Yes Really Edward #1

I have a number

Yeah a Duh!

"Dude! Dude!" Alec called "Yeah! Sorry I went into a daze." I muttered

"I know!" he smirked. I laughed at his expression immediately knowing what he thought I went into a daze about. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. Suddenly someone started screamed then we found out it was Alice "EATING TIME!" she squealed. I got out of the pool trying my best not to slip on the puddles of water. I filled my glass plate with chicken kabobs, rice, a roll, and sparkling red water with a lemon on the side. We all sat down and Emmett looked at me strangely

"That's all your going to eat?" he said incredulously "Yes." I nodded "You're weird!" he winked then started to devour his food. He looked at Bella and she gagged "Seafood! Eww!" she laughed. He turned back to his food and kept eating. Rose who was on the other side of the table was glaring at Emmett her hand twitching. Emmett looked up and looked at her almost as if he felt her gaze "Sorry Rosie." He mouthed. She smiled and kept eating her food.

Whipped... I thought

Ha you ant say anything you're so whipped you would eat a squid for Bella

Really?

Yes!

Dang I am whipped I hate squid.

I snapped back from my thoughts to see Bella getting up glaring.

James was sitting with Jessica staring at Bella. She stomped over grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself "Get out!" she seethed "Bella! So nice to see you. Babe sit down relax join the party." He smiled grabbing her hand. She looked at him and yanked herself away from him. She was now livid "Get the hell off my property James. I'm not going to let some dipshit ruin this for everybody so Get Out!" she glared murderously at him. He smiled wickedly "Fine baby girl see you by the oak tree." He said in a deeper voice. She gasped then she hissed and snapped her fist back in punched him square in the nose. She turned around tears streaming down her pale cheeks and she ran out the party and into the forest. Emmett slammed his fist into the table "The old oak tree damnit James why do have to bring that up." He roared "Oh temper temper she needs to remember because what was done is done." He said slowly retreating.

Emmett was now up and towering over James "Bring that up again and you'll never see her again savior! It should have never happened to her you know that." he said glaring. I wanted to help in some way so I got up and ran after her through the forest. Se wasn't hard to find I just followed the smell. She was sitting under an old oak tree. She was shaking and crying violently "Here." She shouted pointing to the ground "They took her from me here." She looked at me as I sat beside "Who?" I asked "Bella. Sweet Innocent Bella." She said pulling up weeds. Then I understood "Oh Bella!"

I wrapped her in my arms as the sobs took over her body. She looked up at me as her sobs ceased and turned into hiccups. She looked at "Thank you. For following me I mean I needed someone to hold me." She kissed my cheek and hugged me again and grabbed my hand and we walked back through the forest into the party. She tightened her grip on my hand and squeezed then let go. She walked in through the gate and walked straight for Emmett. She grabbed him around his waist and hugged him tightly. She got onto her tip toes and whispered In his ear. Then she let go walking over to James. He looked at her frowning at her tear streaked face and she spoke "That was low James even for you. You bring up the darkest time in my past and you think you can stay. I can't take this so once again go away." She whispered. He nodded and walked away through the gate. She turned around "Don't just stand there PARTY!" she smiled weakly and everyone went back to normal. She walked past the party and into her house and didn't come out the rest of the party.

**Aww! That was a sad/happy Chappie it was horrid.**

**So 1 of Bella's secrets is out what about the rest and we now know her and James breakup have something to do with her secret.**

**SO NEXT TIME ON MISS POPULARITY!**

**THERE WILL BE LOVE IN THE AIR!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the fifth chapter!__**

Edward*POV

She's every teacher's pet!

_Dream Bella was back once again. But this time she was dressed in a silver metallic dress with silver confetti in her hair. She grabbed me kissing me roughly "Happy Birthday!" she yelled jumping on me knocking me down giggling. She stopped "Oops I've got to go! The gods are calling!" she squealed clapping "Put them on hold!" I groaned pulling her to me and picking her up and running away into the sunset._

I snapped back from my day dream as the red light switched to green. I sped down and whipped into the school parking lot. I turned my music up.

_Birthday Sex!_

_Birthday Sex!_

I shuddered turning off the music. _Thanks a lot Jeremiah for running my mood._

For once I was actually sad to go to school I just wanted to lay in bed eating fish sticks. Bella was already running towards my car with Alice before I got out. They ran up to me and pulled out a cupcake with an E on it made out of sprinkles "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed. I covered there mouths "Be quite no one must know." They nodded under my hands and I let them go. Bella looked at me "Blow out your candle." she whispered and so I blew it out. Alice sauntered away but Bella grabbed my arm and we walked across the lot. I stared at her until she looked at me "It's okay ….. you don't have to stop staring …….. That just means you're interested." She smirked "Are you flirting with me Ms. Swan." I asked cocking an eyebrow

"All women are flirts, but some are restrained by shyness, and others by sense. I am not one of those women." She held my arm tighter and we walked through the door. Bella was wearing a button down black shirt that was tied in the waist with a black belt then she was wearing a blue layered mini skirt with black glitter and glittery black pumps with blue bows. Tyler walked in front of Bella stopping her in her tracks "Hey Bells! Do you want to go to the movies?" he smiled "Oh. Em. Gee." She said slowly "No" she said flipping her hair behind her shoulder and walking around him. He sighed "I know that you probably think you can't be up to par with me but.." he said trailing off.

She stopped dead and everyone looked at them. She turned around her eyes flashing and her expression livid. She started speaking in a different language. Her tone sharp and her eyes narrowed finally she went back to English "I really dislike with undoubtedly passion and I'm past you're level Yorkie. So close you're moth because you sorta look like a dog and stop running after something that you will never have a chance with." She flipped him off "Hate is a passionate emotion Babe I know you want this." He yelled "I'm not your babe. Merde!" she said turning on her heel and walking away. He looked like someone had ran over his puppy as he sunk back into is conversation with his friends.

Class passed quickly I would find Bella looking at me and every time I caught she would blush and cover her face with her hair. She never did this but it was cute. _Maybe she likes me….No way Bella is like a freakin goddess on freakin earth._ Lunch Bella didn't sit by me she just kept quiet at the end of the table. Finally it was the end of the day. Bella walked up to me "Can I have a ride?" she asked shyly. I raised my eyebrow "Why?" "Well Rose gave me a ride and she has a date with Em." She looked down at her shoes tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I smiled "Yeah hop in." I gestured to the passenger side. She stepped in and we drove talking and laughing with her giving me directions. I realized she lived almost right down the street from me.

When we arrived at the gate it was closed so she got out and swiped her card in the gate and spoke into it. It opened and she walked back around and got in the car. We drove to the front and the gate closed behind us. She got out and I followed her to the front. She turned to me biting her lip she seemed to be debating with herself. I sighed 'Well I should be going my m…" I was cut off by her finger on my lips. She leaned forward standing on her tip toes the slightest bit and kissed me. Her lips moved softly against mine and she wrapped her around my neck and pulled me to her and I responded quickly wrapping my arms around her the familiar electric current running through me. After awhile she pulled away. She opened the door leaning against it with her finger touching the scanner. She walked inside leaving the door open. After awhile of me standing there touching my lips her head popped up "Coming in." she laughed I nodded quickly and stepped inside.

Bella's*POV

Should I kiss him? I was staring at him as rambled about him having to go.

Suddenly a new personality came forward and she took charge. I put my finger to his lips and he shut up. Then I kissed him I kissed him softly but with as much passion as I felt. He didn't respond but I was determined to show him how I felt but then as I wrapped my arms around his neck he responded kissing me back with just as much force. We were now up against the door and I was holding on for dear life. I reluctantly pulled away and pressed my finger to the scanner and the door opened. I walked inside but he didn't follow. Rejection threatened to take me over so I just walked back to the door and he was just standing there touching his lips. I laughed asking him to come in. He nodded and stepped inside.

**Wooh! They kissed! Finally! I wished EDWARD WOULD HAVE TAKEN CHARGE!**

**Edward: What!**

**CM: You know what.**

**Edward: *scratches his neck* Well sorry that you have to make me get all nervous around her *eyes sparkle* It's hard to take charge when your scared.**

**CM: True.**

**So what did you think.**

**Please review**

**No reviews + **** = No story**

**Reviews + **** = Story.**

**_**


	6. Chapter 6

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the sixth chapter!__**

Edward*POV

Her daddy's can is loaded

Bella led me through every room and I was bewildered by the rooms as I felt as if I was home. They all had this earthy feeling but while still having the modern technology. We entered the library and it was stacked high with books. I smiled and admired the collection of novels, comic books and diaries and a lot of poems and plays. She sat down in a leather chair and beckoned me over patting the spot that was barely there next to her. I walked over and sat down squeezing into the small space. She leaned over on me resting her head on my shoulder playing with her hair. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

She looked up at me "Let's go see my room!" she grabbed my hand and ran with me down the hall. We reached a blue door with glitter over it. She walked inside and let go of my hand closing the door behind her then I heard someone shuffling then a click. She opened the door and took my hand softly pulling me inside. It was beautiful! The walls were blue with a silver outline with a crystal chandelier hanging over her bed. Her bed had a sheer blue silk cloth draped over the bed making a canopy with strings of blue beads hanging from the headboard. Her window was wide and clear with a dark blue cloth hanging over it then there was a balcony outside her window.

Her desk was shaped like a half circle with overhead lights shining brightly over it. Her blue MacBook Air ™ had stickers of words all over it. She had a silver vanity over by her window with three mirrors and a locked chest. She gasped then smiled grabbing my hand and dragging me through her sliding doors. She turned my chin "The sun is setting." She said softly turning to me "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in nature." I murmured as I watched the sun flash and the light shoot across the sky making the red sky turn purplish.

I looked back into her eyes "Would you want to go on a date with me?" I said weakly. She froze for a second then flinched. Then she started smiling "Sure." she said touching my hair and running her hands through it. Suddenly an alarm went off "Daddy approaching." It spoke in a robotic voice. Bella gasped "I'll take a shower and get changed you go downstairs and get something to eat." She ran into the bathroom leaving me alone. I walked downstairs and into the bright kitchen. I opened the fridge and got a coke. I popped it open and took a sip "Door ajar." The stupid voice spoke again. I turned around and leaned on the counter. Then a male spoke "Who are you?" he asked "I'm Edward I'm guessing your Bella's father." I said reaching out my hand

"Yes I am now are you going to tell me why you are in my house?" he asked ignoring my outstretched hand. Heels clicking interrupted us and Bella's head came around the corner. She flew at him hugging him tightly. I was instantly happy again despite his glares over her shoulder. He pulled away "Who is he?" he raised an eyebrow "That's Edward he drove me home today because remember Ali and Rosie picked me up but they had dates with Em and Jasspy." She said quickly in one breath.

He nodded as she whispered something else in his ear. He then grumbled out "You kids have fun and I mean bowling pins, bumper cars fun alright." He crossed his arms "I'll take care of Bella I promise sir." I saluted and she rolled her eyes and dragged me out the door.

Bella's*POV

Her daddy's can is loaded

I froze as he asked the dreaded question I flinched at the memories then looked up at him into his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were so innocent and sweet. They were a vibrant green with light streaks of gold and blue in them that you only saw if you were right in his face. He looked terrified and looked as if he was going to take it back. I reached up messing up his hair and nodded "Sure." I probably am sounding like a retard.

_Like OMG I'm gonna steal the declaration of independence._

_Shut up stupid voices._

_Raindrops are fallin on my head keep fallin on my head._

_Lalalala I'm not listening……_

My thoughts were interrupted by my alarm going off telling me dad was coming. I gasped and told him to go downstairs and I ran into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and quickly washed up three times ignoring how the cold water stung against my skin because I hadn't bothered to turn the knob. I got out brushing my hair and putting on a white and black dress the middle was white with black stripes on the side. I put on some blue pumps with a black clutch and dangly earrings. I put on dark eyeliner with a natural tan eye and some clear gloss.

I ran down the hall to the staircase quietly trying to avoid waking up Emmett. I could here my dad talking so I clicked my heels louder than necessary to let them know I was coming. I came around the corner and threw myself at daddy and told him who Edward was ya da ya da. I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear "I like him so be nice." I pulled away an he grumbled something about bowling pins and Edward promised to keep me safe and I just rolled my eyes and dragged him out. I got in his car and started to scoot into the driver's seat but he beat me to it.

I huffed and looked at him pouting "I wanted to drive." I fake sniffled "Oh I'm sorry." He said wide eyed "Wimp!" I laughed pushing his shoulders "Meanie." He sniffled "Aw widdie Eddie gonna cry." I snickered. He grabbed my hand jerking me forward into his chest "Never call me Eddie." He growled then let me go smirking as I probably looked awestruck right now. We pulled up into a restaurant called Cozy & Snug. He turned to me putting the car in park "We're here." He said his eyes alight with amusement. E got out and he pulled off his jacket holding it in one hand. I pulled my sweater tighter around me. As we stepped in I understood why they called it Cozy & Snug it was so homey and warm. I took off my sweater and held it in one hand. A red-headed hostess walked up to us she stared at Edward dreamily he shifted a bit "Table for one." She said swaying a bit I glared at her. He smiled at her and was about to respond when I grabbed his hand "For two." I seethed waving my hand letting myself be known

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." She said blushing "I bet." I grumbled. She showed us to a table in the back. He smiled as she walked away. I looked at the menu and decided I would get some broccoli cheese soup and a garden salad with some fries and a coke. I looked at Edward "What do you want?" I asked "A burger and a salad with some water. But I'm paying." He said not looking at me. Then the hostess came. _Oh joy!_ It was a guy he was quite attractive blonde and hazel eyes and a build. He smiled obviously staring at me "Hey what can I get for you guys?" he said politely looking at me and Edward both now

"He'll have a burger and a salad with some water and I'll have broccoli cheese soup and a garden salad with some fries and a coke." I smiled at him he was pretty nice "Coming right up." He smiled glancing at me. He walked away and I turned to Edward. He was leaning back on the booth his arm draped over the back of my side of the booth. I reached out my hand and grabbed his bringing it to my lap staring at the light lines. I ran my fingers across them and an idea popped into my head "You're going to have 14 children." I fake gasped. His eyes widened "What?" he whispered urgently "Edward I read you're hand that's what your hand stands for they're names we'll be Vicky, Anthony, Caryn, Lauren, Kyle, Karina, Lee, Jackson, Bethany, Marin, Mary, Olivia, John. Izzy and Bill." I smiled proud at how many names I had came up with on the spot. I laughed at his expression "You're so easy." He nodded laughing weakly with me.

Another guy came to the table and he stared at me "Where's our other hostess." I said "He had to take another table." He smirked staring at me all over. I shuddered scooting closer to Edward he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. The man leaned over giving me my food almost lying on the table then he threw Edwards plate on the table spilling some of his salad in his lap.

Edward got up obviously livid and walked quietly to the men's room. I glared at him and stood up getting in his face "Why would you do that?" I said clenching my fists "To get you alone." He smiled his teeth bearing sort of like a dog. _Talk about Creepy ON ICE! _ He ran his hand on my thigh and I inhaled sharply then he groped my butt. _Oh no he didn't!_ I smiled a fake sexy grin pushing him away "You want this!" I said gesturing to my body "Yes." He smirked.

I made a gesture for him to come here and he walked towards me. As soon as he was close enough I brought my fist up punching him square in the nose. His head snapped back and he staggered back screaming "You bitch you fucking broke my nose!" he shouted everyone was looking by now. I walked up to him lifting his chin "You better be lucky enough that I don't count that as sexual harassment. I will cut you! Don't ever touch me without my permission. This is a no go area understood!" I shouted and stomped on his foot and he whimpered. I walked away grabbing my coke and walking out but someone stopped me

"I'm so sorry about that he will be fired immediately. I saw what he did it wasn't very professional nor acceptable. I can package up you're food it'll be on the house for the trouble we caused you and you're boyfriend." I turned around listening to what Craig the hostess said "You can do that." I said softly "Yeah I'm the manager." He smiled. I smiled and reached out my hand "I'm Bella and thank you I would like that I just have to wait for Edward." He nodded and I sat down and watched as Edward came out.

I ran to him and Craig ran to us handing me the food. I hugged him and he was obviously surprised but he hugged me back "Thank you." I said softly. Edward looked confused he mouthed "What is going on?" I shook my head "I'll tell you later." I mouthed back. He nodded and we walked out with his arm around me. I turned to him once we were in the car "The man threw the salad on you on purpose to get us alone then he flirted and touched my thigh and groped me on the ass and then Craig fired him and gave me the food." I said in one breath.

His eyes bulged out but I grabbed his hands and leaned over the cup holder and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned pulling away. I pulled away and he started the engine and started driving. We were driving down a dark road and then he stopped "Are going to murder me?" I asked "No. This is your gate." He said. I looked up and surely there was my house the sun was still peeking out and hadn't completely set. I stared at how it looked so dark where we ere but where my house stood it was really bright. I leaned over "Aren't you going to come in and meet my mommy." I asked tilting my head "Not until you promise you have no commitment issues and agree to be my girlfriend. Cause I know you can't resist me." he grinned sticking out his tongue. I was glad the teasing mood was back. I grinned

"Cocky are we?" I cocked an eyebrow smirking at him daring him to respond "Very?" he said leaning closer. My breath caught and I could feel my face flush as his smell hit me "I Bella Swan have no commitment issues and will be you're girlfriend." I breathed before latching my lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled on his hair and he nearly fell on me. But he still didn't pull away I was now almost against the door upright.

_WOOT WOOT LETS GET IT ON! *does back flip*_

_NOT YOU AGAIN I'M IN THE MOMENT!_

_So am I baby so am I!_

I pulled away and stared into his eyes. We got out the car and walked up to the door. I pressed my finger to the scanner and unlocked the door. He walked in behind me and I immediately squealed and ran right into the arms of…..

**Cliffy! Yay I mean No!!!!!!!!!!**

**Um guys…Bella has something to say so please listen.**

**Me: So Bella what are going to do next chapter?**

**Bella: I'm going to steal the declaration of independence.**

**Me: *looks at her weirdly* Um anyway what do you need.**

**Bella: Oh right reviews yeah reviews that's right isn't it?**

**Me: Yeah Bella we're soon going to be sending you crazy person ward info.**

**Bella: *cheerfully* OKAY!**

**Me: And yeah Wow you're weird.**

**Bella: *Put hand on chest* Thank you that means a lot.**

**Me: Yeah anyway leave a review please or you'll get Bella's crazy disease.**

**Bella: *trying to catch imaginary snowflakes***

**Me: So review… No Bella stop you're gonna choke on you're hand. Idiot…**

**Sincerely**

Maryam

**XOXOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the sixth chapter!**

Edward*POV

And her mommy drives a pink Corvette

She threw herself into the arms of a woman about 5'9 with long light brown hair and piercing green and hazel eyes. The just stood there barefoot and hugging for what seemed like ages. Bella was the one to pull away finally. She beamed her face flushed with happiness I smiled I liked when she was happy. She smiled "Hola mama!" she said grasping the woman's hands "Hola preciosa." She said softly smoothing her hair. Then she smiled even brighter

"Where's my princess?" she clapped her hands and jumping up and down. Her mom nodded and clapped her hands. Bella called out "Princess where are you?" she clapped her hands a couple times and a fluffy white Agouti Husky came running into the room it came first hand right Bella and got on it's hind legs and stuck out his tongue at her.

She kneeled down and stroked it's ears. It licked her face lovingly in response. She looked over her shoulder at me and beckoned me over.

She ran her hand across the fur and nuzzled her nose into hers. As I kneeled she grasped my hand and made me pet it. She smiled "She likes you." _Great now I can stop calling her __**'It'**__ in my head _"What's her name?" I asked petting her head

"Princess." She smiled kissing Princess's nose. Someone cleared there throat behind us "Bella who is this?" he mother asked. Bella picked Princess up and grasped my hand "This is Edward." I smiled timidly and she winked "If only I was 12 years younger."

She smiled warmly. Then Charlie came in "What are you guys talking about Renée?" he cocked a brow. She laughed "I was just talking to Bella about how I'm leaving you for Edward he promises we will run away together to Hawaii but shush don't tell the feds." She winked at me and Charlie chucked dryly "Very funny." He stated dryly.

The door clicked and three girls slipped in and ran to the back. Renée noticed that I noticed and gave me the hush sign and I shut up. Renée grasped Bella's hands and smiled "I have a surprise for you." She smiled "Really."

She smiled "Well three surprises come out girls." She gave thumbs up. Three girls came from the back they looked completely different. Bella screamed and Princess jumped out of her arms

"Gigi, Lena, and Brooke I haven't seen you guys in 2 years."

Her voice was all happy and Omg then it reached a low hiss in the end. She glared at who I assumed was Gigi. Gigi was very pretty she had dark curly brown hair and blue and brown eyes her lips were full and pouty and she was slim. Lena was bubbly I could tell by the way she was looking.

She had long wavy blonde hair with brown natural highlights in them with green eyes so sparkly you could naturally get bubbly just from looking in them.

Brooke had short shoulder length black hair with dark brown eyes with small red lips. She sort of looked like Amanda Bynes when she played in What a Girl Wants. They were still glaring as Bella spat out

"How could you come here after all these years of not speaking with m…"

she stomped over to them completely oblivious to the suitcases she tripped flinging her arms down bringing Gigi down with her. She quickly got off and smoothed her dress. Gigi jumped up looking even more angry now "Ustedes lo comen zoron, torpe."

She hissed rolling her eyes "Me tropecé, discúlpame Princesa Perfecto." She lunged at her but I grabbed her around the waist pulling her back "No hemos en dos anos. Desde que dejaste para ser reina de los impopulares!" she screamed and I winced

"Yo? Tu no hablarte que te hiciste porrista. No soy snob, solo soy mejor que ustedes! Si!" she hissed grinding her teeth together.

Bella's eyes flashed "Yo no dejé de hablarte, tu dejaste be hacerlo." She jabbed a finger at her stomping her heel. Gigi lurched forward knocking her to the ground I stumbled back and fell on my butt. They were rolling slapping kicking screaming. Gigi rolled on top of Bella and grabbed on to her hair. Brooke ran forward jumping on Gig

"Ay Caray!" she screamed.

Bella's hair was being yanked repeatedly and ALL WE COULD DO WAS SIT HERE LOOKING LIKE IDIOTS! Bella screamed "Basta!" she sat up as Gigi stopped. She kicked her off and got up running out the door. I ran out after her and didn't see her. But the sounds of her sobs were prominent. I followed them to the back through a black gate into an outside pool. She was sitting her feet in the water her body hunched over and her head in her hands. I sat beside her and stuck my feet in the water.

She laid her head in my lap and I ran my hands across her head and through her hair. She sat up leaning into me burying her head in my chest wrapping her arms around me.

She mumbled something incoherent and looked up at me. She stuck her head in the crook of my neck and her hair fell over my back and her smell floated around me like a those birds that the cartoons had when they hit there head. Her scent was making me a little crazy actually. I smiled even at a time like this I could still have those kind of feeling around her. She looked up at me all teary eyed and laughed she just laughed clutching her sides before I could catch her she laughed straight into the pool.

Then I fell in after her. She swam lying on her back her dress soaked and underneath the water she came up spluttering and laughing. Then she splashed me back flinging herself on my back making me fall under. We both came up and the comfortable silence floated around us. I swam over to her grabbing her hands

"You should come over my house." I said

"I could get some stuff and I could stay over. Mom will understand Gig needs to cool off and so do I." she nodded and we walked out the pool and ran around the house right below her balcony. She beckoned me to an emergency ladder and we both climbed up. Then as we stood on her balcony she reeled it up by pushing a button on her keys. We climbed into her window and she grabbed my hand leading me into the bathroom quietly.

She shut the door behind us and turned on the dimmest light. She turned around and looked at me "I'll find something that you change into while I pack." She stepped out the bathroom and came in a couple minutes later "This is about your size." She held them up to me and smiled "Ok change and I'll change too." She stepped out the room and I changed. I stepped out and she was already ready with a bag on her hip.

She was wearing L.A. Seniors sweat suit. We stepped out in the cool air and the ladder reeled down and we climbed down slipping into the night hand in hand to my car. We hopped in my car and sped away. Mom was probably too busy to notice I'm not there yet. Bella turned on the radio and Cheap Trick boomed through my speakers. She smiled "Let your top down!" she screamed. I looked at her but pressed the button anyway the top dropped down and she got out of her seatbelt and stood up "What are you doing?" I screamed worriedly. She slipped her sweat jacket off to reveal a black L.A. Hottie tank she started banging her head and screaming out the lyrics.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
_

I laughed looking as she shook her head and threw her hands up. We stopped and a couple of people stared at her and laughed as she started looking at me like she had a microphone in her hand. I laughed "I don't know you." I smirked "Oh Eddie you love me don't you." She giggled.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

She screamed "Come on Eddie throw your hands up and wave them!" she waved her hands in the air swinging her hair all around. I shook my head "I'm driving." I laughed over the music.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

She finally sat back down and breathed heavily "It's hard singing like that." She smiled leaning over and kissing my cheek. By that time we were here. I stopped and got out. We slipped into the darkened house quietly. She like it was natural led herself to my room with no directions. She flung herself on my silver bedding and looked around. She smiled "Your room is amazing." "How did you know where to find it?" I frowned in the darkness "Followed my heart." She shrugged.

_Maybe she has super dog sniffing powers._

_No now shut it._

_Awe__ Eddie you make me sad._

I sat beside her and we talked for what seemed like hours "No way Bella Swan likes BUBBLES! Oh the horror!" I gasped squealing like a girl when she admitted to an obsession over bubbles. She looked at me seriously "Why don't you're parents care when you're home?" I sighed "Well mom does care she's just really focusing on the new baby and dad's with his girlfriend," I said quietly "He's cheating on you're mom." She gasped

"Yeah I found out as soon as we moved were they were in the pool kissing while my mom was at a friend's house. He didn't know I was home he's the one that doesn't care." She nodded then said in a firm voice "Bedtime! Nighty Night Edward!" She kissed me and got underneath the covers far away from me.

"Edward." An angelic voice whispered as someone's lips touched my neck. Then my cheek then my ear then lips. I opened my eyes to see Bella her hair in a ponytail with a sequined shirt on and some black leather pants and some sparkly heels on. I groaned and got up "Few more minutes." I yawned "Get dressed." She beamed her face flushed. I dragged myself to the shower and ran the cold water washing my hair and stepping out and drying it off. I stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. She must have been downstairs because she wasn't in the room.

Suddenly she burst through the door "Breakfast is read…." She gasped before falling to the floor. I slipped my pants on and ran over to her. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. She awoke with and stared at me blushing "Gosh I faint from seeing a guy in a towel how more wimpy can I get?" I opened my mouth but she cut me off "Wait don't answer that." She frowned. I walked over and slipped on my plain black long sleeved shit then slipped on my white Ed Hardy tee. She handed me a fried peanut butter sandwich while whispering under her breath "Thank you God." I smirked "Yes Thank You, Lord have Mercy." She blushed and stood up reach out her hand. I took it and we tip toed downstairs and past my mom's study where she was snoring loudly.

We got into my car down the pebbly path and I sped off getting to the school in record time. She laughed "Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were fast." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Well yeah because there's a difference to being a little late and early I wanted to be early." I flashed her a grin and picked up my bag and hers holding them in one hand. She wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me then let go with a breath as students started pulling in.

I leaned against my car and waited for everybody to start getting out I didn't want to be in the hallways alone.

_*Obsessive Wink*_

I grabbed her hand when students started piling in the hallways and ran to the door. She shot me a look and I shrugged and trued pushing through students but it was no use so we jus stood there until everyone else got to there lockers. She looked around alarmed that everyone was staring. She threw me a confused sideways glance then realized it was because of our entwined hands.

_Uh Duh! Of course it is idiot._

_Thanks even my self conscious calls me an idiot._

I let go of her hand but she turned to me shaking her head "I want them to see." She whispered nodding. She reached out her hand and I took it. Everyone started to whisper ".GEE NO FREAKIN WAY! I was about to ask him out too damn I should have asked him Friday." Some girl said to her friend. Mike looked really sad "I really loved her you know I mean she was all nice and then BOOM! Edward comes and everything is jacked up.

Edward = Crushed Dreams." He kicked his locker repeatedly and I laughed. Bella looked up at me and cocked a brow and I pointed to Newton. Then we passed Alice and Rose. Rose was staring at Bella while swirling her tongue around her finger Bella flipped her the bird so fast I almost didn't catch it. Alice was jumping around screaming "Yay!" repeatedly like a broken record. Emmett put out his hand all the boys put money into it I wonder what the bet was hmm… Well so what.

Everyone was staring but I didn't care I was with Bella in my happy place.

**Yay! This chapter was long it was almost like two chapters in one *nudge nudge* Anyway Alice has something to say so lsten up this could depend on our fashion world as it is.**

**Alice: Hiya! Um ok what am I suppose to be saying oh yeah right that whatever boring…**

**Me: Hey I wrote that.**

**Alice: I have a dream that gym shoes shall no longer be classified as a shoe but as a guilty pleasure.**

**Me: Alice that's will never happen.**

**Alice: Yeah it will I have foreseen it.**

***T.V pops up randomly***

**Newscaster: This just end The Gym Shoe is no longer a shoe but A Guilty Pleasure. This could end everything we know about fashion. **

**Alice: Yay! Now all of you must wear heels MWAHAHAHAH!**

**Me: Uhhh Okay Alice has gone bonkers. To stop this boycott review please if you don't all of us will have to wear heels all… the time *shudders* **

**PS: I will be posting translations in my authors note for all of you who don't know what they were talking about.**

**And take 1 minute to review they're like Edward on a silver platter to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the eighth chapter!**

_Don't confuse  
Baby you're gonna lose  
Your own game  
Change me  
Replace the envying  
To forget your love_

_Muse, Plug in Baby_

**BEFORE WE GET THE CHAPTER I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!**

What the buck guys? I haven't gotten one review and I am furious some people at home are probably like calm down crazy chickadee but I'm like no I take time to write my story and you down even give me your feedback and that hurts…*sobs in corner* I'm sorry I just get so emotional. You just be grateful I'm so nice most authors would go hiatus until they got enough reviews but I'm giving you this chapter. *glares but types the chapter anyway*

Edward*POV

Leave it to Edward

I yelped as princess jumped on me knocking me to the ground. Bella rushed out crying out a million sorrys and picked up Princess and sat her in the house. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail with her newly cut bangs pinned back. She walked up to me wrapping her arms round my neck and reached up on her tip toes our lips just meeting before Princess let out a long howl. I frowned pulling back and staring into her eyes as she looked back at Princess and rolled her eyes

"I missed you." She said after a while.

I smiled scooping her up and hugging her tightly

"You too Ohio is so boring." I sat her down on her feet and she rolled eyes "WELL GUESS SINCE YOU WERE SO BORED WERE GOING TO HAVE TO FIND SOMETHING FOR YOU TO DO!" she yelled and started to count under her breath.

Someone screamed from the other side of the fence and Bella held up a finger to me and tip toed over to it grabbing onto the top of the fence with both hands as she leapt over it. After about 20 seconds she came back through the gate dragging Emmett by the ear screaming at him "What did I tell you Emmett? I told you not to spy on me isn't that right. Emmett I may be your little sister but only by 4 minutes it's not that big of a deal and it definitely does not give you the right to invade my privacy!" She let go his ear and he whimpered falling to the ground clutching his ear.

She frowned and sat down beside him and helped him up. As soon as he was standing she gave him a big hug and pushed him inside. She walked back to me and entwined her hand with mine "Come on we're taking you to an amusement park." We walked through the back and to my baby. She gasped and as she saw what it was. It was my sleek black motorcycle sitting there in all it's glory. I climbed on and handed her a helmet while putting on my own.

She hopped on and I kicked it to life speeding off. She yelped giggling and grabbed on to my waist squeezing tightly. Once we were at a red light I loosened her hands and she took off her helmet "That's dangerous you know." I yelled over the roaring engine "I know!" she nodded. She put her hands on my shoulders and laid her head and chest flat on my back. I looked over to a bunch guys piled up in a BMW to see they were staring. I waved and they looked away quickly before speeding off. I switched lanes so I was right behind them before turning and pulling over. Bella tapped my shoulder "Edward this isn't the place." She whispered

"I know you're going to drive." I took off my helmet and put in the 'trunk' and she climbed on in the front and I sat behind her "I haven't driven one in months "It's ok I'll be right here." She put her hands over the handlebars and placed my hands over hers giving them an encouraging squeeze. She eased off the curve and did a turn around slowly before slowly making her way back onto the road. As soon as we were on the road she sped up making her way towards the beach. I kept my hands over hers until we made our way to an amusement park sign. She stopped and I took the keys and we together down the street and into a long line she walked past everybody and gave a man two tickets before dragging me onto the sidewalk towards a rollercoaster it was called

'The Devil's Peak'.

I tried to walk the other way but she caught my arm and she grabbed my chin bringing my face closer to her "Nu uh mister you're going to ride this coaster." There wasn't much of a line probably because it looked absolutely terrifying because most of it was inside and you couldn't see anything looked like she was turning blue. I shivered as we got to the front and sat inside the middle row. Bella turned to me as the lady secured us in "Just close you're eyes as we go up and open them when we go down it helps." She smiled weakly grabbing hand and clutching as we slowly made our way up the 'hill'. I closed my eyes feeling really uneasy and when we stopped I opened them breathing out a sigh looking over at Bella. Then she let out a scream as she looked down. Then we dropped. I my head snapped back and I screamed as we passed loops of fire and demons and all this creepy stuff.

Then we slowed down going into a dark hole. There was a man and he was slowly making his way towards us he was a giant . He leaned over his right eye in my face and his hot artificial breath in my face "MWAHAHA! Kids now you've done it you wanted in now you're in WELCOME TO HELL!" he moved over and we took off so fast and went into a pitch black room with hologram demons and fire shooting up. As we stood there for a moment I admired every little detail before surprise, surprise we dropped again before heading up and going up and upside down in a large slow circle. I yelled out something I barely understood and we headed straight back down before heading out through a hole and into the fresh air. To my utter surprise _(note sarcasm)_ we dropped again before water was sprayed on us giving us a light sprinkle.

The ride stopped and I got out quickly falling to the ground feeling the ground with utter love "The ground oh I love you ground. Yes! Peace at last." I yelled kissing the ground. I looked up to see Bella doubled over in laughter. I stood up blushing and embarrassed. She looked at me beaming "Aww little Eddie is blushing come on baby let's go get you an ice cream." She grabbed my hand pecking my cheek and walked past the many guys who were smirking at me and checking Bella out.

_Surprise, Surprise_

_Oh Shut up!_

_What?! That's what happens when you have a hot girlfriend._

_True._

_Yeah I know._

She looked over her shoulder sensing my discomfort and smiled at them giving them a little wave and turning towards me kissing me full on the lips pushing her body up against me she put her hands on my shoulder and pushed me away slightly before grabbing my hand and pulling me to her side ruffling my hair. I stepped away giving her a scowl "Don't. Ruffle. The. Hair!" I emphasized each syllable playfully "Aww you're so cute. My Little Eddie Weddie." I could here a couple people laugh at that. I stamped my foot "I am NOT Cute!" she gave me a wink "Sure ok!" I pouted "Babe no pouting is allowed in an amusement park now we're going to be romantic and you're going to push me on the swings." She grinned. I gasped in mock horror "Oh the horror not the swings anything but the swings." She rolled her eyes "Come one drama king lets go to the swings." She looped her arms through mine making it impossible to get away.

We made our way to a little area with little kids all around with swings in a sandbox she got on the swing grinning sheepishly up at me "Pull me forward then push me back then move out the way for a little bit." I nodded pulling her forward then pushing back just as I was about to move I thought I heard someone call my name so I looked around noone was the…..SMACK! A foot came in contact with my jaw send me smack down onto the ground and then all I saw was Bella in the air then feeling her fall smack down on top of me. I groaned and she whimpered "Are you ok?" she whispered "Yeah!" I croaked. She stared into my eyes her eyes filled with worry and something else I didn't recognize.

_And then she realizes she's in love with you and then screen fades to black switching to you guys making your way to her bedroom and having wild sex._

_And there goes the voice in my head again ruining the moment rather effectively._

I gazed into her eyes before a deep booming voice interrupted.

"Edward get you're hands off my sister."

Bella*POV

Leave it to Edward

"Don't even," I say in a bitchy tone glaring at him as I stand up, like I'm getting geared up for an episode of The Tyra Banks show. I almost want to snap my fingers and tell him I am so 'fierce' and he needs to go bitch someone else "But Bella he can't just disrespect you like th…." I hold up my finger signaling him to shut up

"Uh huh there's where you're wrong I kicked Edward in the jaw by accident swinging so I jumped off to help but fell on top of him instead causing him more pain." I snapped my fingers in a 'Z' formation and gave him a look daring him to say a word. Just in time a crowd of kids ran in front of us trying to catch some dude with balloons temporally distracting Emmett long enough for me to grab Edward's hand and take off running. I pull him around a corner and lay my head against the walls finally my breathing is steady and I haven't bothered to look at Edward.

I looked over at him to see him leaning against the wall all casual and shit. I felt my palm twitch up to slap him for being so damned athletic but I refrained. He grins at me as if he heard my thought or _was it that fact that I'm glaring at him. Probably the glaring part. _I stomp away seriously jealous of Athlecward right now. He laughs running after me "Come on don't be like that." He throws his arm over my shoulder. I was just about to curse him out when Rosalie comes strutting over "Bella my bitchella!" she hugged me tightly beaming "Emmett was asking me to look for you he said Eddie was feeling you up on the ground. Woot! Woot really public action! Go Bella!" she cheered catching a few people's attention "Shut up sluttalie he wasn't feeling me up I fell on top of him." I snarled back.

_Ok what the hell is up with you! _

_What do you mean!_

_You're never snarky or curse that much. Hmm… I sort of like the new us. _

_Me too maybe we should try a new haircut. Eh?_

_Sure!_

I am suddenly only focused on Edward as he gives me this adorable apologetic pout that is to die for. I smiled a forgiving smile even though he had nothing to be sorry for except being extra hot… hehe :D. Wait! Did I just mentally giggle?

**OOOOH CLIFFFY LOL!**

**I'm writing a very short authors note because I'm angry with you guys.**

***glares mockingly* **

**Aww jk I love you guys!**

**You love me too right**

***everyone throws snowballs at me***

**AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Ok anyway I've made a blog and the link is below.**

**SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Oh and don't judge it's under construction still.**

**.com/**

**Sincerely **

**Maryam**

**You're intelligent author**

**PS: Please don't throw snowballs**


	9. Chapter 9

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the ninth chapter!**

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Love Story, Taylor Swift_

Thank each and every one of you for reviewing I love you guys and from now on whoever reviews we'll get a teaser of the next chapter! :D

My faithful reviewers (love you *muah*)

RazzleDazzleBaby

Leah C. Drawn

Lucksta 4eva

Lefty Cullen

Mawwnika

asgibson

lilianyas

mysteriousgirl13

Flurffee

SeaWeedBrainLover

Sara Lautner

twilight-lover6

As always I love you guys and somewhere inside you love me too :D!

Edward*POV

Discover My Fetish

I knocked waiting for Bella because all of us were suppose to go to the movies and have a sleepover at Rose's before it got cold. I know what everyone is thinking cold in Los Angeles but the climate is extra messed up so yeah. Renee opened the door and smiled hugging me "Hey Edward how's my fave young man besides Emmett and Jasper!" she smiled "I'm great Ms. Swan." I grinned stepping inside. She frowned "I mean Renee I corrected myself. She nodded as if telling me 'Don't you forget it' I nodded mutely as I heard loud singing coming from somewhere.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Bella's room I heard a soft electric guitar entry start I looked into her room since the door was wide open she was jumping in her hair shaking around.

I've exposed your lies, baby  
The underneaths no big surprise  
now its time, for changing  
and cleansing everything  
to forget your love

She was screaming and beating her bed with her bat while shaking her hips and banging her fists widly.

And my plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
Whoa  
And my plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
Is tired of living  
Oohhh

She jumped on her bed breaking into the cutest but wildest air guitar solo I've ever seen.

Don't confuse  
Baby you're gonna loose  
Your own game  
Change me  
And replace the envying  
To forget your love

She was now crooning to while turning to me and looking me straight in the eye smirking at me she waved me over and I stepped onto the bed hesitantly before she grabbed my hands forcing me to jump off with her.

And my plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
Whoa  
And my plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
Is tired of giving

By the middle we were both screaming and jumping around someone in the middle she jumped on by back making me wobble slightly before I secured here before dropping onto the floor as she stayed on my back and doing a wicked air guitar and falling backwards laughing.

And I've seen your loving  
And mine is gone  
And I've been in trouble  
Oohhh yeah

I looked u at her "Hey!" I whispered "Oh Man I can't believe you figured out my rock fetish!" she pouted "I thought it was cute and all but beating you're bed with a bat was a bit of a turn off but enough of that we have a house to get to." I grabbed two of her bags throwing them over my shoulder as she got her makeup and toiletry bag. She threw on her riot shades and changed her pants for blue and black checkered shorts. She jumped on my back again whipping my butt with her bag "Giddy Up!" she giggled. I crouched down slightly and began to gallop. She squealed as I trotted down the stairs and waved as we galloped out the door.

Sat her down and we walked to the car.

She got in the car looking back and squealed "Oh My Gosh! Who is this sexy other Edward?" I smirked at her "My Twin Bella! Anthony Edward Masen." She giggled "What?" Anthony grinned "Am I not yummy enough?" he cocked a brow. She gave cocked her brow mockingly back at him and smirked "No its funny you have black hair and he has bronze but you both have the same name just switched around." She breathed out as I pulled off. Anthony looked confused for a second then he laughed "Oh yeah! Edward Anthony, Anthony Edward!" he smacked his leg and grinned "Welcome to the fucked up life of the Masen's!" her face fell "Oh yeah fucked up right?" he frowned "He told you." He asked leaning forward "Yeah a while ago."

He nodded leaning back "My dad's a douche I wouldn't be surprised if he flirted with you he flirts anything with a nice ass." I glared at him turning. He held his hands up in defense and Bella suddenly said "OMG! I have to text Lena she's going to love you." _Who's Lena? Oh yeah that girl from when Bella was arguing with? _"Is She Coming?" I asked cocking my head "Yes her and Gigi are coming." She nodded texting furiously "You made up." She nodded still texting. I pulled up to Rose's house and looked over at Bella "We're here." I said she got out and ran over to Lena. They were hugging and Lena kissed her cheek and walked over. She leaned down and I got out. She smiled and hugged me it was a short friendly hug "Hi Edward!" she chirped waving "Hi Lena!" I waved back and Anthony got out the car. He just stared at her and she stared back.

_Oh now I get why Bella had said Lena would love him._

"Hi I'm Lena!" she said hugging him too. Se stepped out of the hug blushing "Sorry I shouldn't have been so forward I hardly know you it's just that I'm a bit of a hugger." She babbled before backing away slightly." He grabbed her wrist "It's alright I'm Anthony." He smiled she beamed back.

Anthony's*POV

Discover My Fetish

She was beautiful she walked over her blonde hair blowing with a bounce in her step she smiled and greeted him with a hug before I stepped out and our eyes locked. Her eyes softened and her green eyes sparkled with happiness. Finally she had the courage to say something "Hi I'm Lena!" then she stepped in engulfing me with her scent and in a hug. She smells of iced pomegranate and mango it was so alluring. She stepped out of the hug blushing "Sorry I shouldn't have been so forward I hardly know you it's just that I'm a bit of a hugger." She babbled before backing away slightly. I reached out and grabbed her wrist and I felt a warm tingly feeling go through my hand.

She turned around "It's alright I'm Anthony." I spoke and she beamed keeping her hand in mine

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and I looked over at Edward and he shot me a knowing look with a cocked brow saying 'Hurt her Bella will kill you'. I nodded "So you like Enchiladas?" she cocked a brow smiling softly "Are you asking me out?" I smirked "Maybe I am and if I was would you say yes?" I asked cockily "Yes I would because you're so darn cute." She squeezed my cheek laughing. I gasped "I'm not that cute you're cuter." She frowned "I'm not CUTE!" she screeched her eyes darkening with anger I stepped back.

She burst out laughing "You should have seen you're face." She giggled.

She grabbed my hand and walked over to Bella and Edward. Bella gaped winking at me over her shoulder.

Bella*POV

Discover My Fetish

Alice bounced overt to me giving me a hug as Jasper grabbed me around the waist and picked me up "Jazz Put me DOWN!" he chuckled setting me down just as Emmett came over "Emmy-Bear!" I yelled and jumped on him "Belly-Boo!" he boomed setting me down prying me off him. Rose came running out "Good everyone's here. Oohhh who's this yummy fella Edward!" she looked at Andrew "My brother!" Edward threw his arm over my shoulder. Rose nodded before she smiled "Ok so here's the plan we stay here doing whatever then at midnight we're going to see Paranormal Activity then when we come back we're going to Wal-Mart to buy stuff." Everyone nodded and we went inside. Alice squealed running into the kitchen coming out with two empty beer bottles. She sat them down and we all got into a circle. Alice chewed on her lip "Ok this first game is called Kiss or Diss! You spin one bottle on you're turn so if it points to you it's you're turn then you spin the other bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss for a whole three minutes and I don't mean repeatedly peck I mean make out or if you don't want to you have to do some sort of penalty dare." Ok Edward you can do this! Alice reached out and spun the bottle it landed on…. Bella! Bella reached out and spun the bottle and it landed on Rose.

Everyone laughing but Rose and Bella stared at each other almost having a silent conversation before the both shrugged and leaned over the bottles on all fours. Everyone covered their eyes thinking that it was going to end badly. I pulled my hands from my face as everyone else did to see Rose and Bella's noses touching. Rose grabbed Bella by the neck and kissed her. It wasn't awkward at all I mean it was so odd but not awkward. They finally pulled away before Bella whispered something in her ear giggling. Emmett was wide eyed I'm sure I looked the same "That was hot!" Anthony finally broke the silence. Bella just covered her face blushing as Rose looked down embarrassed. They looked at Anthony "That was so embarrassing!" they spoke at the same time.

I patted her back "It's alright eventually you'll live it down." She glared at me. Alice went next and she had to kiss Jasper. _Lucky bastard! _Jasper went next and the bottle landed on me and he shook his head "That's so not gonna happen!" Alice frowned "Ok then I'm just going to have to give you a makeover and we will run through the streets singing Barbie Girl!" she pulled him upstairs and he groaned. It was my turn and mine landed on Rose. _Damnit!_ He frowned "Come on brother bear!" she pulled me in and then we pulled apart just as quick. I breathed out in relief.

We heard Jasper scream "You're like going to like burn my hair Alice!" he screamed in a high-pitched girly voice "Shut up and take it like a man!" she screamed. Then after Emmett had to kiss Rose, Alice came down "Ladies and Gentleman I give you Jasperina!" she smiled as Jasper walked down in a gold dress and gold heels with a long blonde wig on and a black scarf. He growled as Emmett wolf whistled and walked out the door as we all followed. He took a deep breath as Alice said into her blow horn "Can everyone look over here!" everyone looked at her and Jasper frowned waving "Jasperina also known as Jasper is going to give you guys a little show!" she nodded to Jasper and she pressed play on her CD player and he started skipping to the intro.

- Hi Barbie!

He blew Alice a kiss and she rolled her eyes.

- Hi Ken!

- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

He jumped in some random guys car then jumped out and continued to skip around screaming.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

He winked at some random guy and the guy shuddered.

Imagination, life is your creation

Everyone one laughed as we chased him screaming

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

He smiled and gave some girl a hug and continued skipping giddily.

People were laughing so hard some girl was even recording it.

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain

He pointed to his cheek then slapped his butt.

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

We continued to strut after him screaming as he ran from us.

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

He pretended to be a puppet as he did the robot.

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

He smiled walking over to Alice throwing off his wig and throwing his arms around Alice and singing in a high pitched.

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

He smiled and bowed as the crowd clapped laughing their asses off. Bella was on the ground rolling around laughing. I smiled at Jasper giving him a girlish wave as we walked back to the house. When we were al back on the couch "Let's play hide and seek!" Emmett shouted "Ok who's seeking?" Alice shouted. Emmett raised his hand covering his eyes. Bella grabbed my hand and took me too the guest room and took us into the closet standing up on a step stool she pushed open a door on the ceiling climbing up. She grabbed my hand hoisting me up and closed the door as I looked around. It was beautiful full of sparkly beads and a sewing machine with dresses and more draped over models. Bella sighed pulling me to the floor "This is Rose's mother old sewing room. I found it a couple weeks ago. Nobody knows of it but you, me, and Rose's mother so don't tell!" so we stayed up there just talking.

I started babbling about my chemistry test before she silenced me by kissing me. That's when I noticed Emmett's voice "I hear you Bella!" he snickered and after awhile he screamed out in frustration "Where the fuck are you?" he screamed banging on the wall below us. Bella giggled and I shushed her. We got up ad climbed down just as Emmett screamed from downstairs "Edward, Bella I give up!" we laughed running downstairs looking at the faces of all our friends. They stared at us "He found all of us at the first five minutes. Where were you guys?" Alice cocked her head to the side "Not telling!" Bella sang skipping in a circle. The doorbell rang and Bella ran to the door.

A guy about 6"0 with dark brown hair and brown eyes stared at Bella "Hey darlin'!" he spoke in Texas southern drawl. She just stared surprised before she let out a scream jumping on him and he stepped back surprised before setting her down "Woah hold on there sugar I missed you too." She sniffed and I realized she was crying. She let out a sob and hugged him "Oh shut up I missed my brother Shay." She let him go and Alice and Rose were hugging him. Emmett actually picked him up almost cutting off all his air supply. Then he looked at me I gulped as stared me down cocking a brow.

_He's gonna kill me, He's gonna kill me!_

_Bloody Murder!_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

He clicked his tongue before coming towards me all the way in my face. Then he grinned and hugged me and I saw Bella breathe out and I gave her thumbs up over his shoulder. He then turned and walked back to the door. He waved "I'll see you at home Bee we can catch up then." He walked out the door just as the pizza man came to the door. Rose handed the guy the money before bringing three pizzas inside. Emmett grabbed n of them opening it and he immediately stuffed his face with pepperoni pizza. Rose whispered something in his ear and he ate slower and didn't ravish the poor pizza.

I reached for a piece of veggie savoring the taste slowly. Anthony reached out and grabbed a piece and our eyes locked as we both finished. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes as he did the same. Everyone was staring finally Lena broke the silence "That's creepy… you guys just did everything in complete sync." She wrapped her arm round Anthony's shoulder and reached for another piece "Weird." She finally finished staring to eat her pizza. Bella was leaning back against my chest sitting Indian style reading _Wuthering Heights_. I looked over her shoulder and she smacked me with the book as she got up. Gigi looked quietly at our exchange and I could see her look away with a sad expression "Gigi you alright?" I asked, she gasped eyes widening as she nodded probably thinking I didn't notice. Alice, Rose. Lena, Gigi, and Rose followed her upstairs.

I sat there as Anthony stared at me sending me a smirk before going back to eating.

_Smirking Asshole Brother_

_What the hell you're talking about my brother_

_No you're talking about you're brother I'm you're conscience_

_You good for nothing pop up outta nowhere conscien-_

Then Bella and all the girls came down with water guns in there hands. Bella smirked stepping forward "This game is called Water Tag. We run around hiding in the dark trying to find everyone and spray them with water. Every time you get sprayed you write a tally mark on your arm and we'll add them up at the end. Ok!" she threw some markers at us and we grabbed them getting up and backing out of the room picking up a water gun as I went. I ran jumping over the gate as I went making my way through the forest around the house to where her ladder is. The ladder was down Lucky Me! I walked up and walked into her room. I ran swiftly under the bed just to bump someone. The person let out a girlish squeal and jumped up from underneath the bed. I looked up to see Bella looking at me then she screamed lifting her gun. I cover her mouth and grabbed her gun. She calmed down and I dragged her into the bathroom locking the door. We got in the tub and I could see her hand was twitching towards her gun but I spoke up "Truce?" I asked leaning towards her my face impossibly close. She nodded and leaned forward. Then there was a big clap a thunder Bella jumped on knocking me backwards and somehow she had awkwardly hitched her leg on my hip and was leaning down on me. I felt her hair brush my neck as she cowered into me "I'm afraid of thunder brings back memories…" she shuddered and shook in my arms making me with automatic reflex, press my cheek against hers and entwine our hands. She was soon calmed down after the thunder had passed. I could here Rosalie signaling the Game was Over. We ran down the steps to see everybody soaked they glared at us and stalked towards us. Bella jumped on my back "Giddy Up!" she yelled and I ran and ran by now we were down the street with them still on our tails. She told me to let her climb a fence and I couldn't object as all our friends were out looking for revenge. We climbed over and as I got to the top Bella whistled "Who knew fence climbing could be sexy?" she smiled smugly and I jumped down. Noticing we were back in her backyard I groaned 'We had gone in a circle'. She grabbed my hand and I gasped as she dragged me into the pool I shuddered and she smiled as I blinking looking at her underwater she pointed to a passageway and we swam through the small hole. When we came up we were inside in another pool

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No my mom built it for me and her she wanted me to have a place to swim alone without anyone knowing!"

"But we have to face them come on!"

We swam back under and went through the hole coming up getting out of the water and walking up to the deck to see them waiting for us. They all just smiled "We're ready for the movie it's 11:45 so… Hurry up and get dressed in some dry clothes." I ran upstairs grabbing my bag and brushed through my hair throwing on my clothes as I went. I was downstairs in a jiffy; Bella came sliding down the banister not long after. We all piled up in Emmett's Jeep and rode to the Starz Cinema. When we got there everybody stared at us. I wonder why?

Oh I know it's probably because we all came in laughing and had our arms wrapped around each other like we were some kind of a big family. I smiled and grabbed my ticket as Rose passed them out. We walked over to the concession stand and the woman gave us our popcorn and I bought Bella and I some twizzlers. I threw my arm over Bella's shoulder and we walked into the dark theatre. We sat in the very middle and a lot of people were whispering and yelling on their phones.

I pulled out my phone to text Tanya quickly

**Hey where you been call me or else I'll find you! Hows Irina? And the boyfriend? Xx—Edward**

I turned my phone off and sat it in my pocket and the movie came on.

The lady came on walking down the misty road.

As soon as she said "Some of this may disturb you..."

Bella sunk down and cowered into me.

By the middle I had threw popcorn into the air when something popped out and Bella had jumped in my lap screaming bloody murder. Somehow she had gotten a twizzlers down her shirt and was shifting a lot trying to make it fall out.

As the end came and you saw the woman rocking and being dragged I covered my eyes scared and creeped out.

Finally it was over the lights came on and we all got up stretching our legs and getting our popcorn. I groaned as Bella jumped on my back shaking. Alice patted her back with a shaky hand "God that was scary!" she shuddered as she let go of Bella's shirt. **(a \ n: it's not that scary I exaggerated) **

We made it back to the house and started to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakwal but Bella fell asleep.

After Bella groaned "Edward, the umbrellas in the road." I laughed quietly and Emmett had a camera in his hand "Edward! Save my umbrella! A car's gonna run it over!!!" she moaned softly leaning into my legs. Anthony was now suffocating himself with a pillow

"It's the beaver!" she said in a broken voice. "He stole my skittles!" Rose giggled clutching Alice. "Yummy." Bella sighed "What are you dreaming?" Emmett asked, knowing very well, that she wouldn't answer "I'm dreaming about Candy Mountain Charlie!" She mumbled "Candy Mountain?" Edward whispered. "What the crap is Candy Mountain??" Emmett just shook his head

"It's a land of sweets and joy, and joyness. OH! And the CHOCOLATE… Lots and lots of chocolate…" Bella muttered "Emmett. Emmett leave them damn bears alone. He just wants some food, not to become food. Emmett, stop. Don't make me go all Volturi on your ass….." I raised a brow at Emmett "What's the Volturi?" he shrugged. After awhile she stopped then she said the funniest thing "Edward, I swear to god you need to stop wearing long pants all the time, I think that you should wear short shorts, that would be awesome…or if you don't want to do that, wear this! No It's backwards. No it's not a tutu what are you taking about.

We all burst out laughing and she jolted awake "Damnit! That was a good dream I mean Edward was saving my umbrella from the flying car then the beaver took my skittles but Edward got them back YEAH TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW BITCH! Then Emmett attacked a bear then Candy MOUNTAIN APPEARED! Ooohh Emmett the Volturi are coming after you." She then fell back onto the couch as if she were asleep the whole time. Hen her eyes opened and she sat up giving out a sob she reached out for something "Em..." she said softly "I'm here." He said in her neck "What happened in your dream!" he asked pleasantly surprised. _Pleasant my ass! _She sobbed "You took Edward's leotard…" she mumbled sleepily. Emmett picked her up and handed her to me. I walked her upstairs and laid her in bed. I laid beside her kissing her forehead and fell asleep.

**Hehe! That chapter was fun to make…. Was it good? **

**Review and you get a teaser!**

**So yeah buh-bye!**

**Oh and thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Love**

**Maryam**


	10. Chapter 10

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the tenthth chapter!**

_Glowing Dim as an Ember_

_Things My Heart Use_

_To Know_

_Things It Yearns_

_To Remember_

_Once Upon a December_

**Thank each and every one of you for reviewing I love you guys and from now on whoever reviews we'll get a teaser of the next chapter! :D**

**My faithful reviewers (love you *muah*)**

**RazzleDazzleBaby**

**Leah C. Drawn**

**Lucksta 4eva**

**Lefty Cullen**

**Mawwnika**

**asgibson**

**lilianyas**

**mysteriousgirl13**

**Flurffee**

**SeaWeedBrainLover**

**Sara Lautner**

**twilight-lover6**

**As always I love you guys and somewhere inside you love me too :D!**

**Bella*POV**

(haha I haven't done just Bella in a little while huh? I'm sorry for the small time skip but winter needed to come)

_One Month later_

I walked over to the talent show sign up list signing my name and Jessica's. She's going to be so excited I had heard her sing the other day.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into the bathroom to hear someone softly singing_

_Hey Stephen_

_I could give fifty reasons why I should be the one_

_You Choose_

_All those other girls_

_Well they're beautiful_

_But would they right a song for you_

_I walked in from standing at the doorway and they stopped. I walked fully into the bathroom to see Jessica brushing her hair._

_She looked at me wide eyed and I clapped "Why'd you stop you have a beautiful voice?" she looked down blushing "Aww Jess is embarrassed come on I'll make it better!" I laughed throwing my arm over her shoulder walking her to third period._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I knew she was a little shy but I have a plan.

I went over to her to see her talking to Mike. Mike was smiling and she was frowning a bit. I walked over looping my arm with hers I gave Mike a little wave and I dragged her off. She stared at me like I was crazy when we reached the drama department.

I grabbed her hand and we walked through the doors and I pulled her on stage. She looked scared as you could slightly see faces through the blinding light. DARNIT! I hoped they would at least try to be invisible! I waved to Edward and he gave me a smile.

I turned to Jessica and she was just standing there looking mortified. I tapped her

"Jess pretend there not there ok, it's just me and you!" she nodded and I smiled "Do you know Out From Under?" I whispered to Angela who was sitting at the orchestra bed playing the piano.

She nodded and started to play softly.

I_ breathed out and began to sing…_

_Breathe you out_

_Breathe you in_

_You keep coming back to tell me_

_you're the one who could have been_

_and my eyes see it all so clear_

_It was long ago and far away but it never disappears_

_I try to put it in the past_

_Hold on to myself and don't look back_

_I_ gave Jessica a sign trying to tell her to start singing with me.

She nodded and her voice a little lower in pitch than mine blended perfectly.

I smiled **Just as I suspected.**

_I don't wanna dream about_

_All the things that never were_

_Maybe I can live without_

_When I'm out from under_

_I don't wanna feel the pain_

_What good would it do me now_

_I'll get it all figured out_

_When I'm out from under_

_So let me go_

_Just let me fly away_

_Let me feel the space between us growing deeper_

_And much darker every day_

_Watch me now and I'll be someone new_

_My heart will be unbroken_

_It will open up for everyone but you_

_Even when I cross the line_

_It's like a lie I've told a thousand times_

_And part of me still believes_

_When you say you're gonna stick around_

_And part of me still believes_

_We can find a way to work it out_

_But I know that we tried everything we could try_

_So let's just say goodbye_

_Forever_

Our voices rung out and everyone clapped. I squealed and grabbed Jessica's hands giving them a squeeze as we both jumped in a circle. Ms. Deed (Well I think that's her name lol) stood up and announced

"You're in come on Tomorrow 7:30 to perform."

Then she walked off. Jessica stopped "What have you done?!?!" she screeched. I patted her back "It'll all work out I already know what we're going to sing I have it all worked out. Alice made us these beautiful red dresses. It will be fine I promise." She nodded and I grinned. I jumped off stage and she followed shortly behind. I walked over to Edward. He just grinned and I leaned into him "What are you grinning about?" I teased "Oh nothing!" he said in a sing-song voice.

I cocked a brow "Like I believe that!" I scoffed "You don't have to believe it all you have to do is follow me." I rolled my eyes but held his hand as he dragged me through the corridors. When we got outside I stopped and looked up to see My Baby! My beautiful Porsche which I left over Alice's! I screamed and ran to it "MY BABY!" I sat on top of the front and hugged the dashboard. A couple people gave me weird looks but I just continued murmuring to my baby. Edward came up behind me pouting. I looked at him confused

"I thought I was you're baby!" he dry sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes "You're my man!" I rolled my eyes pecking him before going back to hugging the dashboard of my car. I could feel stares on my back. I turned around

"Uh Hello get to class as you're President I can write all you're asses up don't you see I'm having a moment with my baby." I yelled and they all scurried off. I smiled a giggle coming from my lips "I love being President!" I got up straightening my long sleeved top and my skinny jeans wrapping my scarf a little tighter. I shivered "Who knew it got this cold in Los Angeles!" I wrapped an arm around Edward leaning into him. He chuckled "Not as bad as Forks!" he replied smiling down on me "Yep true!" we walked inside and they were still standing there staring "We'll the staring ever stop!" I groaned. Edward untangled us and just held my hands

"Probably not." He kissed my cheek and leaned towards my ear "Laters Baby!" he whispered walked away. He threw me a wink over his shoulder and I sighed blushing.

_Yep I'm definitely in love with him and I'm not afraid to say it!_

_Ok that was a lie I'm terrified!_

I walked to Spanish and it passed quickly.

_Do I love him?_

_Will I tell him?_

_No I can't he won't love me back!_

_Yes he will!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

I jumped up from my seat and the bell rung just as I stood up.

I walked to the lunchroom doors waiting for Edward. He walked up to me and noticed my distress right away "What's on you're mind babe?" he leaning on the wall beside me "Just thinking about something important!" I sighed "Probably me!" he said playfully "Sadly, Yes!" I blurted out. He frowned and we walked in getting into the lunch line.

Everyone still stalked us with there eyes and I groaned looking up at him. He had a deep frown line because his eyebrows were pushed together. I reached up and smoothed it out and kiss his cheek "In a good way..." I smiled and he seemed to like that because he smiled too.

I turned around to see everyone staring and I pulled at my hair running my hands through it wildly. Edward interrupted my stare down with all the people of Forks High by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me away. I glared at them but turned away sitting in between Rose and Alice. Alice hugged me and I looked around

"Where's Emmett?" I said.

Then a booming voice startled me "Did someone call my name!" I turned around and jumped out of my seat. It was all in slow motion like when the people are going in slow motion and Olympic music is playing and they hug all happily but no he missed me. I tried to jump him but his foot caught my ankle and we both went tumbling down. I screamed and banged on his chest "Get off you heavy bum!" he pouted "Now you hurt my feelings!" I screamed again he was freaking like 300 pounds I sware! He just layed on me all comfortable "Get the hell off!" I screeched and he rolled off me laughing. We both got up and I hugged him reluctantly "I love you Dork Face!" I laughed into his massive chest and he pulled away snapping his fingers in a Z formation "Oh no you didn't!" he said flipping his imaginary hair. I laughed and then everything seemed to pass in a daze then I was home in my bed looking up at the ceiling.

_Love?_

I groaned I have fallenn in love in under three weeks now for the telling him part.

Jessica's POV

_One Month Later..._

I couldn't believe Bella and I were singing up on stage in front of people the talent show is tomorrow and Bella told me to come over to her house sharply at 8:00 am. I closed my eyes and drifted dreaming of the stage and me all alone. I faintly heard an annoying buzzer my eyes fluttered open and I slammed my alrm clock jumping out of bed putting my clothes on. I washed my face and brushed my hair running downstairs grabbing an apple and out the door.

I drove to the house and admired it. I stepped out of my car and pressed the buzzer "It's Jessica!" I said slowly.

The gate open and I stepped back into my car. I rode up to the front door and Bella came out in these cute froggy pajamas. She grabbed my hand and took me inside. We went upstairs and Alice was waiting for us scissors in hand. I looked at her and she ordered me to sit down. I did as she asked a little scared of what she was going to do. She pulled strands of hair in front face and I looked through them into the mirror of Bella's vanity. She cut it to a couple centimeters above my eyebrow. I gasped as I looked into the mirror my auburn hair was past my shoulders and I had bangs. I squealed "Ah ah ah no squealing until I'm done." She growled and I shut my mouth.

She started to twist my hair on the left side and twisted it until she went around my whole front. It was twisted to the middle of my head and in a rubber band while the rest of my hair flowed freely past my shoulder. She curled my hair then placed a pretty tiara on my head. I looked at her tears filling my eyes. I turned towards her and hugged her. She patted my back and cooed at me. I looked at Bella to see she had the same hairstyle. She then curled my bangs and my hair was done.

Bella walked over "You look gorgeous!" she gushed. I sat back down and they worked around me doing my makeup and my nails and I actually felt like a princess. I opened my eyes and gasped at the girl in the mirror. I hardly believed she was actually me she seemed more like a dream. Her hair had red streaks in them that were sprayed and a sparkle to her skin and a slgiht blush on her skin. And flawless red and black eyeshadow with red lips. I jumped up and hugged Bella noticing our makeup was exactly the same.

She smirked "Told you I had it all planned out!"I laughed and Alice came back carrying two dress bags. She opened it and took out the most beautiful red dress. It was red, silkly, and long with a v neck neckline and a cross in the back with an onyx gemstone in the middle of the cross. I took out mine and went into her bathroom changing into it. I looked at myself adjusting it until I think it looked perfect. I stepped out and Bella smiled "You look better than me." She pouted and I shook my head "No you look flawless." She smiled "Thank you." I looked around for Alice and she came in wearing this red elf outfit. She did a twirl and gave a small curtsy.

"Oh no need to say a thing I know I look hot!" she said cockily. Rosalie came in the same outfit looking absolutely breathtaking "I know we both do!" she said clapping her hands.

It was a red skirt that had white glitter on it with a long sleeved red shirt and a white vest with red sequins with of course an elf hat.

They did their tap dance for us and we showed them our song from Anastasia. Afterwards we were getting ready to go up to the school

They grabbed four black trench coats and Alice passed us the same thing. Bella handed me some diamond teardrop earrings and a matching necklace as she did the same. We both put on sunglasses and she sprayed my hair handing me these beautiful white heels with crystals on them. We walked downstairs and out the door and Bella's mom was on her way out the door. We slipped past her and she eyed us suspiciously. We got into her black Porsche and drove to the school it was only 3:00 o'clock. Wow getting ready takes a long time. We got there in a jiffy!

Wait did I just say jiffy?

We got out and walked inside.

Good thing we all had the same homeroom.

We opened the door and walked inside but the teacher stopped us

"Ladies coats are not allowed in my class." Bella turned around

"I don't think I should take this off sir." She said lowly.

He frowned "Why is that?" Alice and her walked up to the front and turned to face him blocking anyone's view of there faces or outfits. They opened there coats and he gasped his eyes widening

"I see, just keep it on but the sunglasses come off." We nodded and took off the sunglasses. Everyone was still staring and a couple people whispered loudly "Maybe there naked." Tyler said and I gasped loudly "I am not naked!" I shouted and the everyone turned to look at me. I blushed and turned to Edward with pleading eyes. He nodded but he didn't even open his mouth before Mike stepped in "Tyler!" he said sternly "That was a very unnecessary comment, so now you must apologize." Tyler shrunk back "Sorry Jessica!" he said softly, I nodded and jumped up as the bell rang signaling the end of school. We walked through the halls egtting strange looks but I just ignored it. Bella ran to Edward and they just held hands looking at each other. I could see clearly that they were in love. Emmett came over and tried to untie her coat but she smacked him and said

"Bad Emmy bear!" she scowled and he glared walking away. They kissed but soon were forced to be parted by Alice and I sighed wishing I was in love.

She came back and we continued walkng until we came to a dark room on the end of the hall. We stepped inside following a small light to a staircase. We walked up the stairs and realized we were backstage. We went to Ms. Deed and showed her the costumes.

She squealed excitedly "Alice you made these?" Alice nodded proudly "They are amazing the onyx is a great touch to the red." She gushed "Yeah I thought so too! I'm so glad you like them and we even have striped socks." They walked away talking about fashion and I sighed.

Bella and I checked our outfits and our hair and just practiced a little more. We did some exercises "Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do!" we laughed and started skipping in a circle singing the Sound of Music. We stopped to see a whole bunch of people looking at us probably wondering why we were skipping when we looked like we just jumped out of The Matrix. We watched other people perform for dress rehearsal and finally it was time for the show to start. People were starting to fill in the seats and all of our school was out there. Alice and Rose were up first. They removed they're trench coats and went on stage as Ms. Deed introduced them in front of the curtain.

"Hello L.A. High ad Welcome to our 7th annual winter talent show. First I want to mention the beautiful day it was. It may be chilly but that's what winters about.

Up first is Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale." She clapped and walked backstage.

The curtain rose and revealed them.

They were bouncing and Rose grabbing Alice's hand and they became to dance. Fake snow began to fall on them.

_You better _

_Watch out!_

_You better _

_Not pout!_

They finished in the splits smiling brightly. They got up curtsyed and waved running rest of the performances passed quickly and I started to shake thinking of what it would be like.

_~Day Dream~_

_"I don't think I can do it Bella." Jessica cringed down scared as she peeked out into the crowd.  
I smiled and looked at Jessica  
"I'm sure you'll be fine Jessica come on!"  
I pulled her from the wings and we walked on stage looking into the audience.  
I gave a little wave and Jessica gave a little wave._

_I could see through the blinding lights Edward, and Alice with Emmett waving in the front row.  
We sat down on our stools and I threw my arm over her shoulders as we swayed to the opening music  
She started humming slightly and we both  
She was shaking slightly and she looked at me and I nodded to her getting up and grabbing our microphones._

_Jessica started to sing but puked on the stage instead._

_End of Daydream_

I shuddered as Ms. Deed walked onstage

"Up next are too astoundingly talented young ladies singing

Once Upon A December. I give you Bella Swan and Jessica Morris" the lights dimmed and I shook.

"Just like we practiced." She whispered before taking off her trench coat and walking onstage slowly. As she went she picked up a white flower holding it to her chest swaying to the intro music. I walked out grabbing her hand and ignoring the people.

She grabbed her microphone and held her hand out feeling the fake snow.

_Dancing Bears,  
Painted Wings,_

**She sung softly pulling me towards her as she handed me a microphone.  
**

_Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December._

**I sung just as softly.**

_  
Someone holds me safe and warm._

**We sung together I pulled her in for a hug.**

_  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
_

**I spun out pulling away and ran to the other side of the stage.**

**She ran after me and grabbed one of my hands and we both spun around**

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory....  
_

**She sunk to the floor and I could see the false tears fill her eyes as she reached out to me** **as I walked away.**_  
_

**Then the instrumental pasrt started and we both she held hands swaying.**

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

**I walked away singing softly and reached out to her hesitating to come back to her.**

**I looked into the audience pleadingly.**_  
_

**She got up the tears pooling down her cheeks as she sung out loudly almost angrily reaching out one hand to the audience one hand on her heart.**

_  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

**She finished signing her long note and sank to the ground crying as I walked back to her sitting next to her.**

**I started to sing softly then growing louder.**

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

**I wrapped my arms around her and we both cried into each others arms.**

Then the clapping started, we both got up wiping our tears and she hugged me tightly "You were brilliant." She whispered and I smiled "You were too." We pulled away and turned to the audience bowing and Bella caught a bouquet of white roses and blew a kiss to Edward who whistled loudly along with Emmett. I smiled and a pink rose was thrown at me. I caught it and hugged it my chest smelling it. We walked off the stage to a Ms. Deed in tears "That was beautiful!" she sobbed pulling us in for a hug.I hugged her tightly and she pulled away "Well go say hi to your families." She shooed us and we walked over to Alice and Rose. They shouted in unison "That was amazing!" they threw roses at us and I laughed.

We all linked arms and walked out into the school hallways. We were congratulated and given a few more roses. Bella had now been showered in roses and more. Edward walked up behind Bella "Guess who?" he said laughing "Um Mike, nope, Um Ed, no, Darn what was that guys name?" she said playfully turning around and he pouted "Ouch that hurt!" he fake sobbed and she kissed his nose "Aw don't be sad."

I walked backwards but Edward caught my arm handing me a bouquet of red roses "You were wonderful." He said smiling. I smiled too "Thank you lover boy now go back to you're Juliet." He grinned and went back to Bella. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around holding my pink rose tightly. Mike was grinning at me and my breath hitched "Hi, Mike!" I said softly "You got my rose!" he said pointing to my special pink one. I frowned looking down at the note attached sure enough it said _'I hope you like this Rose as much as I like it' ~Mike_. I smiled "Yep I caught it!" he smiled "Good because I was wondering if you would let me take you and the rose out to dinner tomorrow." I smiled brightly "Of course I would love to." I said excitedly "Good!" I gave him my number and he gave me his. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and he blushed "Bye Mike thanks for the rose." I said softly walking away.

This could be the beginning for me but I had a bad feeling about something else…

**YAY! I liked that one I thought the talent show was a good touch! I hope you guys liked it!**

**That was a long one too.**

**Sorry it's been so late I just didn't have enough motivation but I don't care because I love to write so I said What the hey I only got two reviews but that's better than none, right?**

**I thank my two reviewers and I hoped the teaser was to your satisfaction.**

**AnImEpRiNcESS1901**

**lilianyas**

**And yes a bitches (jk I love you guys) Anthony is mine and so is Shay and Lena, Gigi, and Maria! YAY!**

**Lol jk **

**But I don't own EDWARD! *sobs***

**Well I'm off to find Stephanie Meyer,**

**To kidnap her**

**Toodles**

**Sincerely,**

**Maryam**


	11. Chapter 11

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the tenth chapter!**

Woah! We're Half Way There!

Ooooh! Livin' On a Prayer!

Take My Hand and

We'll make It I swear!

Living on A Prayer, Bon Jovi

Thank each and every one of you for reviewing I love you guys and from now on whoever reviews we'll get a teaser of the next chapter! :D

My faithful reviewers (love you *muah*)

RazzleDazzleBaby

Leah C. Drawn

Lucksta 4eva

Lefty Cullen

Mawwnika

asgibson

lilianyas

mysteriousgirl13

Flurffee

SeaWeedBrainLover

Sara Lautner

twilight-lover6

As always I love you guys and somewhere inside you love me too

:D!

Edward*POV

**(We missed you baby! With you're dazzling green eyes)**

_Love on Ice_

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table reading something and crying. I walked up to her and she gasped covering them up. I sighed "So now there are more secrets?" she nodded "I know I shouldn't have kept this from you and you're brother but I've been organizing a divorce from you're father behind his back. He has no idea I know about the affair. I've been hiding it from the start and I can't believe he would expect you to keep that secret. I love you and he loves you but he is a bastard and I can't be with him anymore." I nodded and went to hug my mother. She rubbed her belly placing her arms around me and cradling my face and peppering me with kisses. She sighed smiling "You're in love!" she squealed and I choked on my saliva "What?!" I sputtered "I see it, don't let it slip away ok!" she kissed my forehead and released me going back to her papers.

I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out into the cold. I ran to my car almost slipping in the process. I got into my car and sped to Bella's house. I arrived and ran up the pathway to her door and knocking softly. She opened the door in a very cute grey pea coat and a pink scarf with some skinny jeans. She smiled at me her eyes softening and her hair blowing in the window the soft snowflakes flowing around her making her look like an angel. She walked past me catching my wrist and latching her hand onto mine. We got into the car and she grabbed my keys turning on the car and backing out "Be careful with my baby alright! She's Sensitive!" I warned and Bella laughed "I'm an excellent driver don't underestimate me." She whipped out and drove down the street. I leaned back looking out the window and sighing. We arrived shortly and she jumped on my back covering my eyes telling me commands of which way to walk. I followed and didn't run into anyone. She jumped off and led me somewhere ordering me to keep my eyes closed. She was putting some type of shoes on my feet and she was taking forever. I tapped my foot my foot and heard a loud clicking sound like metal hitting plastic. She finally kissed my cheek and breathed in my ear "Open you're eyes!" I opened my eyes and gasped. An ice skating rink with people dancing around in the darkness stood.

I stood up and looked at my feet taking note to be careful of the ice skates. We wobbled to the side and she slid gracefully onto the ice with ease but I just stayed on the side as she skated into the middle of the rink. She turned to me giving me the 'WTF!' look and I gave her a pleading look. She skated over to me "What? Can't you skate?" I shook my head and she grinned reaching out her hands and skating back letting me step onto the ice. She head my hands tightly and we glided side by side

"Think of it as roller skating!" she whispered and I nodded. Soon we were gliding gracefully together "I'm going to let you go now ok!" I nodded.

She let me go and I was gliding around the rink. She was in the middle twirling and doing little tricks almost oblivious to the people around her.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck  
It's tough, so tough_

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love, mmm, for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!  


She skated towards me and circled me as I stood there my eyes following her as she turned in circles.

_  
Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk  
So tough, mmm, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers  
"Baby it's okay, someday"

We gotta hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!  


Her voice as it blended in with the song. It was so beautiful so medolic, and breathtaking it took all my sense away.

_  
Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer!_

We gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  


She reached for my hand and I took it as she gave me a look filled with such intensity I almost staggered back and fell.

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

She skated away from me and back to the middle throwing me a breathtaking a smile. She turned once then the song ended.

She stopped and turned to my halted figure. She skated over to me her arms open. She stopped her skates and hugged me shivering. I buried my face in her hair and looked over her shoulder at the people who were staring. She skated backwards spinning out of my hold. I felt my face slip into a pout and she laughed and beckoned me over gliding backwards.

I stepped forward my toe pick getting stuck and falling forward. I fell flat on my face and I heard someone shout my name as I blacked out.

All the while I was thinking…

_I am such a wimp…_

I awoke with the a jolt to see Bella hovering over me smiling "You know you should work out a little more you're falling on the heavy side!" she teased "That's only because you're weak!" I mumbled into the pillow. She laughed and patted my back getting up. I shivered and someone threw a cover over me. I felt my bed sink in on one side and I relaxed turning over. Bella was propped up on one elbow with some froggy pajamas on. I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing. She frowned pouting and shoved a bag of ice at me "Shut up! You're mother doesn't know I'm here!" she made a' Shh' motion and I nodded snickering.

I put the ice to my leg and winced as I locked eyes with her. Her eyes softened and she leaned closer brushing her hand across my forehead pushing some hair back. I smiled and she flicked my forehead hitting it sharply. I sighed rubbing my forehead mouthing 'oww' she just scowled. She swatted me with a pillow and I gasped swatting her back She growled jumping off the bed "Your gonna get it Masen!" she yelled and I screamed girlishly limping off the bed and over the door. She ran over to me then froze the door creaked open and my mom poked her head in. I looked around innocently to see Bella was gone. My mom looked at me weirdly "I'll be back day after tomorrow Edward, ok! I'm going to talk to my lawyer in Forks." she opened the door stepping inside She gave me a hug and I just stood there shocked as she walked out.

_Really going to Forks…_

I looked around half expecting Bella to jump out and scare the shit outta me but she didn't. I looked in my closet "BELLA!" I hissed and I heard a tap on my window. I went over to my window pushing back the curtain to see Bella standing there on my roof. I stepped out onto the roof. She grabbed my and pulled me towards her. She kissed my cheek and pulled me down making me sit with her. We sat on the edge of the roof our feet dangling.

She looked at me "You know Edward you're something else and I have been fighting with this for a long time. Butmyheartseemstoloveyou!" she said in a rush and I blinked

Did she just say that she loved me…

She grabbed my face and kissed me with all her might but I was too shocked to kiss her back but she didn't stop.

After a while she pulled back "I love you!" she breathed and I smiled.

"I love you too!"

**AWWWW! Finally Bella's got balls!**

**Um anyways should there be some angst up on here a little bit a drama or just a cute fluffy story because I was thinking of some kinda drama!**

**I'm sorry it's so short it was just a filler!**

**Review and give me a yes or no!**

**Or I won't do the next chapter!**

**(Dazzles you into reviewing with Edwards eyes!)**

**You're no much for topaz eyes MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sincerely,**

Maryam


	12. Chapter 12

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the ninth chapter!**

Thank each and every one of you for reviewing I love you guys and from now on whoever reviews we'll get a teaser of the next chapter! :D

My faithful reviewers (love you *muah*)

RazzleDazzleBaby

Leah C. Drawn

Lucksta 4eva

Lefty Cullen

Mawwnika

asgibson

lilianyas

mysteriousgirl13

Flurffee

SeaWeedBrainLover

Sara Lautner

twilight-lover6

As always I love you guys and somewhere inside you love me too :D!

Bella*POV

_The Sleepover and The Total Disaster_

I sighed and continued to paint Rose's nails peach as I looked back on the moment I told Edward I loved him. When I told Alice of course she wanted to celebrate so she invited Rose over to my house. Now we were all sitting on my bed; Alice was doing my hair and Rose is painting my toes as I am painting hers. She braided my hair and sprayed it. In a distance I heard my phone ringing I jumped up from the bed and ran out off the room screaming "Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes, Makes a man go (whistle)" I ran downstairs and grabbed my phone and put it to my ear.

"Ello mate!" I shouted in an English accent "Um is this Bella Swan?" someone said nervously "You're darn right you're bangers and mash this is Bella Swan!" I said still in an English accent.

There was a long pause before the person said something

"Well, then I wanted to let you know that I love you're new video online!" then they burst out laughing then the line went dead.

I put my phone down running upstairs and grabbing my Mac computer off my desk. I flopped on the bed beside Alice and went to YouTube. I typed in Bella Swan and a video popped up. I clicked on it and Rose and Alice leaned on my shoulders.

I was in a bikini and Emmett was behind the camera. I was dancing around and shaking my hips when I slipped on a rock and fell into the water. I picked up the rock and threw it at the camera missing it by a fraction of an inch. I screamed angrily and got up. Just as I was about to get up Rose came flying out of the water and scared the shit outta me. I fell to the ground clutching my chest and began to sob. Emmett was laughing and zooming the camera in on my face. I looked up "Emmett if you don't turn that camera off SO HELP ME YOU WILL DIE!" Emmett just laughed and the video ended with me lifting my fist.

My eyes widened as I stared at the black screen and in an instant I was angry. I got up but Alice pulled me down and I cried into her shirt. That video was utterly humiliating. She quickly typed up a comment

_However did this is Dead~Bella Angry Swan_

"We're gonna get them back!" she shouted and my sobs ceased as I smiled mischievously.

Alice dropped something in front of me

"Cheerio fight!" we shouted.

Alice aimed her cheerio into my mouth and I caught it and stood "WHO'S NUMBER ONE! I AM!" I flexed my muscles and turned

to Rose flicking a cheerio at her head she giggled throwing one back at me.

"Who can eat the most pixie sticks?" Alice shouted suddenly and we all went to my secret stash grabbing as many pixie sticks that we could. I downed 3…9….14….29…34 and I giggled pouring some over Alice's head as she danced around in her fairy costume. I hiccupped "Guy's I will be you're friend forever!" Alice nodded waving her wand "Let's shop!" she shouted.

I don't know how we did it at 1:00am but somehow in our high states we managed to drive to Meijer and get more candy along with a huge chocolate cake. We got back to the car and drove to Wet Seal.

Alice bought me neon blue skinny jeans, a top with neon blue converses around the neck, a blue scarf, and black sunglasses.

They had the same thing except in pink with Alice and red with Rose.

We drive back to the house and snuck around back giggling and climbed a tree to get back to my doom… I mean room.

"I love Jasper he's so sexy!" Alice mumbled hiccupping as her sugar rush died down. We grabbed a camera and started to video tape.

"I'm a super slut can't keep my legs shut!" Rose screamed and Alice jumped on her covering her mouth. I giggle holding the camera to my face I smiled and kissed the lens before training it on a giggling Alice. Alice grabbed a pillow and started making out with it. I laughed and Rose turned on Low and started to pop.

"Apple bottom jeans boots with the fur…ha-ha!" she dropped it low and stared to laugh. I gave Alice the camera and me and Rose danced throwing kisses at the camera. Alice sat it on the desk and we all blew it a kiss.

"Peace out!" we shouted then Alice turned it off.

I turned around and hugged Alice tightly "Awe I love you guys!" I gushed pulling Rose to my side. Alice laughed and Rose pulled away slightly "Uh guys I'm not gay!" Alice laughed "She loves us too grab her!" she shouted. We both pulled her down and we hugged fiercely.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Mike "Hey Mike!" I said seductively and he gasped "Bella?" I purred into the phone "Yep and I can't wait to see you're godly face, Goodbye Mike!" and I hung up. Rose and Alice looked at me and laughed.

We grabbed hands standing up then we jumped flopping back on to the bed.

I felt sleep creep up and I grabbed Alice's hand as Rose grabbed mine and we fell asleep.

"Man this is so wrong!" someone whispered and I groaned curling up to something really soft. I grabbed it hugging my pillow tightly as the voices continued to talk.

"Damn that's hot!" a voice boomed someone groaned

"Dude she's you're sister!" I opened my eyes to see Rose's closed eyes in my face. I shifted as I looked around rubbing my eyes.

_Oh!_

Alice had her hand in mine and I had my arms around Rose and we were all tangled up in my bed spread.

Cheerio's and pixie stick wrapper were everywhere and I groaned holding my stomach.

I sat up and looked at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

_Edward!_

I pried out of there arms and bounced over to him throwing myself into his arms. Emmett scowled but I gave him the bitch brow over Edward's shoulder and he smiled angelically.

_That's what I thought!_

Edward pulled my chin up and leaned in and kissed me. I pushed my self closer and knotted my fingers in his sex hair.

_Mmm…Baby_

I parted my lips slightly and someone coughed. I pulled away smirking and looked at my grinning friends "What?" they just smirked. Then I looked down at my attire. I gasped and Rose handed me my robe covering up my silk midnight blue Nighty. They all laughed at my embarrassed expression and I scowled back.

Rose snored loudly and Alice hiccupped in her sleep as she scooted closer to Rose holding her hand tightly. Awe… Oh, how I adored my beasties. No not besties my beasties because we are totally hot beasts.

I waved them off and they walked out of the room. I shook Rose and she opened her blue eyes with a jolt. Then she groaned "Stomachache, huh?" I asked and she nodded

"I can't believe we ate so much candy, I don't remember anything but shopping from after eating that candy." she groaned and Alice woke up looking completely confused.

I helped her up and she smiled at me.

We got ready in our matching outfits and saw that the boys had left. I scowled and we got into Rose's red BMW. We dropped the top and put our sunglasses on for the dramatic affect.

We pulled up at the school and got out slowly linking arms and walking across our runway or should I say the parking lot. We all giggled as we got stared at suddenly Mike appeared in front of me.

"What?" I said annoyed and he looked at me confused from my peripheral vision I could see Edward coming towards us.

"You said you couldn't wait to see me?" he gave me a weird look and Edward came up behind me wrapping is arms around me and slipping his hands into the front pockets of my jeans. I sighed drinking in his scent. I sniffed and exhaled leaning into him he chuckled lowly looking at Mike "What we talking about?" Mike just shook his head and ran away. I turned to Edward pulling him down to my level by his collar and kissed him.

"I think Mike is not going to be bothering you for a while!" he smirked.

"Wei mixeur'' I answered, before he kissed me again.

This kiss was softer than the last, his lips resembled rose petals as they glided against mine his smell invading me and taking over my senses. His tongue gently traced my lower lip and an uncontrollable moan escaped my throat. I could feel his smile as he pushed his mouth to mine one last time before I heard Rose cough. I pulled away walking back to them. They pulled me into a group hug and we high fived. They kissed my cheeks and sauntered away to there classes.

I walked ahead and Edward caught up to me grabbing my hand and twirling me into him. I laughed as we danced our way down the hallway acting like complete fools.

Edward*POV

_The Sleepover and The Total Disaster_

She was so close as we sat in the dark room watching that stupid movie on germs. I could smell her, see her, and I wanted to be over there holding her. I scowled at the clock as it mocked me openly as it gave a loud tick. I looked up at the movie only to find someone staring at me. Bella was looking over her shoulder her hair covering most of her face but she was definitely looking at me. She moved her hair and I smiled. She blew me a kiss and mouthed "I love you!" and my heart went climbing up the stairs to heaven. The bell rung loudly and I got up sweeping up my books and walking up to her desk. I walked over to her and picked her up around the waist and ran out of class.

Students who passed gave us weird looks but I just laughed carrying her to her locker. She pulled me towards her and hugged my torso and we just stood there enveloped in a simple embrace that meant much more to me than she knew. I inhaled into her hair and savored the scent of honey, chocolate, and strawberries.

She pulled away looking at me with such intensity and she brought her hand up timidly to touch my face. Her hand reached my face and it tingled as my body relaxed into the touch. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek softly. We were an odd pair… so different yet so right. She turned from me and threw her Biology and Drama book in her locker as we made our way to lunch. I put my arms around her gently pulling her closer. I pushed open the door and she gingerly put her arms around my torso.

We still heard the stares and the whispers but we chose to ignore them and focus on our love. I still wish I could put a shield up and just trap us in our own little bubble. She looked up at me as we entered the line noticing my distress she stood up on her toes and kissed my frown line away smoothing them out with her fingers. I pecked her lips nodding to her giving her a silent message that I was okay. I looked over to the door to see Emmett and Rose come in. The made there entrance giving smiles and winks then they made there way to a secluded table and started making out.

I shuddered turning to Alice who danced happily into the room with Jasper creeping up behind her. He picked her up and she squealed in surprise twirling in his arms gracefully and pecking him on the lips. They walked hand in hand to the table and immediately conversed with the different people.

I gasped as something orange flew across the room straight at Rose. Emmett caught it breaking from the kiss to shout "Who threw that?" everybody pointed to Mike who shouted "GET A ROOM!" everyone gasped as Rose fixed her icy blue eyes on him and cracked her knuckles. He gulped and she stomped across the cafeteria up to his table. She grabbed his collar pulling him to her "Want me to get you a room? What would you prefer a hospital room or death bed!" she shouted. Bella was out of my arms in an instant and over to Rose. She put her hand on Rose's shoulder delicately and pried Rose's fingers from Mike's shirt. She pulled a struggling Rosalie back and whispered something in her ear. Rosalie's eyes lit up and she walked over to Mike again slapping his face hard "That's all Bella will let me do!" and with that she walked swiftly out. Emmett being random he wolf whistled "That's why I love my Rosie she's hot, strong, and smart!" he ran out behind her.

Mike's cheek was bright red and Bella was telling him off "Rose could have done much more but I gave her only that because you deserved it! Look, I know they are filled with pride but what you did was uncalled for and you should apologize immediately!" she hissed in his face.

Ooh she's going all president on his ass…sexy!

She brushed her over his shoulder and he stuck his foot out. She stepped on his foot stumbling a bit then turned around her eyes flashing. I was behind her in an instant pulling her away from him as she glared at him. She struggled in my arms "Just one swipe!" she hissed raking nails down my chest. I was distracted for a second and she pivoted ducking around my arm and right up to Mike. She pulled her fist back and WHAM… He was on the floor writhing in pain. She looked down at him satisfied and Mike shook his head getting up. He held up his fist and she bumped it with hers "You don't hit like a girl." He stated and she shook her head "I've got a brother I had to learn to punch." She handed him a napkin and he cleaned the blood off his lip. Everyone looked confused as she turned and skipped over to me.

I shook my head at my beautiful girl whom I loved very much and I died and went to heaven. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. All my links to this world were gone and it was just me and her flying.

_And there she stayed in my arms where she belongs…_

**Another chapter done phew! I'm sorry for the delay I was at my dad's visiting and we were out all the time and stuff…**

**Anyways isn't Edward such a sap! I knew him to be a sap when I first started this. He was all in detail about how he was so in love and shit. **

**Mike: WHAT A PRUDE-A-SAURUS!**

**Me: *scowls* That's not what I was saying.**

**Also I literally cried for 10 minutes for you guys! You guys are the greatest every single author alert, fave story, and review means the world and I love you guys! I don't deserve you!**

**New Chappie up soon!**

**PS: Don't you love how they all got high off of pixy sticks! **


	13. Chapter 13

***Miss Popularity***

**Based on the Song called Miss Popularity by Jordan Pruitt**

**Yay! New Chappie! … Sorry to keep you waiting… So ladies and Gentlemen I give you the ninth chapter!**

Thank each and every one of you for reviewing I love you guys and from now on whoever reviews we'll get a teaser of the next chapter! :D

My faithful reviewers (love you *muah*)

RazzleDazzleBaby

Leah C. Drawn

Lucksta 4eva

Lefty Cullen

Mawwnika

asgibson

lilianyas

mysteriousgirl13

Flurffee

SeaWeedBrainLover

Sara Lautner

twilight-lover6

As always I love you guys and somewhere inside you love me too :D!

Edward*POV

I sighed leaning against my car and shoved my hands in my pockets. Bella looked at me from the other side of the parking lot and gave me a small wave. I just nodded looking down as she threw me a confused look. I looked up to see Jessica standing in front of me with a confused expression. She smiled when she saw me looking at her "Why so down Edward?" she asked leaning beside me "Well my cousin's coming to visit and I'm wondering about the new girl!" I said weakly "Bella's been distant…hasn't she…?" she trailed off as I nodded.

She gave me an awkward sideways hug and a reassuring smile "She'll come around." She pivoted and skipped away leaving me alone. The bell gave a shrill ring and the students ran across the parking lot to get to class. Bella walked past me not glancing at me as she sauntered down to Drama.

_You say goodbye and I say hello!_

_Hello! Hello!_

_I don't know why you say goodbye I say Hello!_

I walked into class and bumped into her making her drop all her books by my feet. I picked them up and she looked at me "Thanks." She said barely above a whisper. I nodded walking to my seat but she grabbed my arm. I turned towards her "Why are you avoiding me?" I blinked my eyes "Ask yourself that question and think really hard." I said I pulled my arm from her hand and ignored the tingles that coursed through me.

"Bella and Edward can you come up o the front!" I got up walking to the front and looked at Ms. Dee "Yes, Ms. Teacher person!" Bella chimed in. I cracked a smile and Ms. Dee rolled her eyes.

"Improvisation as a horse and it's rider, starting….NOW!" I shot her a weird look and sighed seeing Bella smile slightly. I snorted shaking my hair and picking up my foot and brushing it back like a horse. Bella patted my head shouting "Stop begging! Why are you always so dirty! You're hair is matted and you're fur is dusty. Oh you're hooves are so full of rocks and dirt I pray you'll be able to walk." I snorted again and sneezed making her glare. She hit m back and told me to "Get down!" I went to the floor and she hopped on my back twirling her fingers though my hair. I tipped to the right and she fell off. She glared at me and got back on smacking my butt "Giddy up!" she screamed and I collapsed dramatically whining like she was too heavy.

Ms. Dee laughed and got up from her seat "Good! I like it like a love hate relationship going on here." I got up and walked to my seat. Class passed by quickly as we watched people improvv.

The bell gave a shrill ring signaling lunch. Students poured out of the classroom and I followed feeling weird. I walked into the

lunch room sitting at the table on the far corner ignoring the calls from Alice and Emmett. I stared out the window my stomach doing little flips. A chair pulled back and I looked up to see a muscular guy with tan skin and black and dark eyes.

"Hey!" he said smiling slightly and I nodded awkwardly "Hey."

"Something wrong." He asked and I shook my head turning away from his concerned gaze "I'm Jacob, by the way." I nodded "Edward." I smiled shaking his hand. He nodded backing up "So catch you later Eddie." He grinned turning and walking to another table.

The door flew open and Bella stepped in making everything go quiet. Alice shot up beckoning her over but she ignored them looking around. She locked eyes with me and she hurried over reaching out from my hands. I took hers and she smiled standing up as I followed. She pulled me into a hug and whispered "I'm so sorry about avoiding it's just my cousin was coming and I was stressed about her moving her and then she's coming to this school and she's like my sister and we were out all weekend and I totally forgot about the movies I sware I mea-" I placed my hand over her mouth and she stuck her tongue out licking me giggling as I wiped it off on a napkin. I glared mockingly "You licked me!" I shouted covering my mouth in an instant. I looked around and she swiped my hair back with her hand. The snickers coming form the room were annoying. The door opened and a girl with long mahogany hair walked in. She had hazel eyes and she was beautiful. She walked like a model and she was lean she looked almost exactly like Bella but paler.

I didn't like her that way but she was blindingly beautiful and that was impossible to ignore.

I saw in awe of how ignored the lustful stares and the envious glances. She walked over to Jacob grabbing his hand pulling him towards her. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her giving him a chaste kiss. She pulled away grabbing his hand and walking straight over to us. She bounded up to Bella and grabbed her in a hug jumping up and down. Mahogany and Mahogany with golden streaks weaved together into on bug hairball.

"Oh Ness I missed you soooo much!" Ness smiled kissing her cheek "Missed ya too Bells!" they walked back to us and Bella wrapped an arm around my waist still holding tightly onto Ness's hand "Edward meet Renesmee, Renesmee meet my boyfriend Edward." Renesmee grinned "A pleasure." She whispered winking at Bella. Jacob looked around apparently feeling lost. Bella looked at him and Renesmee did too "That's my boyfriend Jacob." She gave a nudge at him and he blinked rapidly before he smiled giving Bella a small hug "Hey Bella!" he grinned she smiled

"Hey Jakey Wakey!" he glared mockingly and pulled out of their hug.

I smiled and we all sat down Bella grasped my hand under the table and leaned into my shoulder a soft smile on her face.

She turned to me "I want to take you somewhere after school. I want to introduce you to my Comet well of course Roxy too." I nodded jealousy coursing through me.

_My Comet!_

_The hell it is hers I'll rip him to pieces._

_She's mine!_

Renesmee shot me an amused smile and I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. Lunch passed quickly us talking and getting to know each other.

The ay passed with great speed and soon I was saying goodbye and getting into Bella's car.

With down the highway and came to a stop at a barn called Orchard Lake.

She grabbed my hand pulling me inside and I shivered as the cold hit me. She smiled "Stay here!" and she ran into the back of the barn. Later, I heard hooves clacking and I watched as Bella come into view on the bare back of a Bay horse. She whistled at it reaching down wrapping her arms around it's long neck "Back up." And it did. She hopped off and hooked him up to the walls by his bridle. She smiled at me brightly "This is my boy Comet!" he snorted in response and she kissed his nose. It was a beautiful horse. He had a long brown mane with chestnut highlights. He had dark brown eyes and arrogance about him. She grabbed my hand and made me touch his nose. I pulled away as he tried to nip at me "Stop being jealous." She cooed rubbing his neck. He shook his head making dirt fly off of him. She grabbed a bucket and got a rubber curry out of it and started to brush in big circles. He turned his big head and looked at her. She laid her head on his back and rubbed him lovingly.

"I had him since he was a pony. He's about 17 hands now. I love him with all my heart even though he mated with my girl Roxy." I raised a brow and she ran off handing me the brush. I stepped around him and started to brush him. He nudged me moving over making me push against him making him cross step sideways. I sighed as he head butted me making me stagger backwards "You really don't like me, right?" his head bobbed in agreement. I sighed stepping in front of him going under the rope "I love Bella, you love her too so we have to take care of her and I promise I'll do my part if you do yours." He head butted me and his head bobbed again.

More hooves clacked and I turned to see Bella leading a Palomino horse. She was gorgeous her fur a golden color and her hair platinum blonde. She had golden eyes and a light step. Comet lifted his leg starting to beg and I patted his shoulder "It's alright buddy." I whispered. Bella unhooked comet and he trotted

to Roxy. The circled each other their tales swiping over each other's body.

"Roxy's preggers." Bella said grabbing my hand and walking through the sand and up to Roxy. Roxy whined and nudged Comet as he layed his big head on her back.

"I didn't even know they mated until I left them in the ring together and they were nuzzling and nudging then I noticed she was walking weirdly and she had gained weight. Boom she's pregnant!" she smiles staring at them before she runs flashing me a grin and jumps on Comet's back grabbing his mane. She kicks her heels back and he starts to trot slowly then gradually he picks up the pace. Then he's running pushing his head down and she's laughing.

Her laugh like music as he slows to a walk while she's patting his neck. She leans down and kisses his neck and Roxy snorts angrily. I pat her and she looks at me butting me with her head slightly. I grin and she tilts her head laying it on my shoulder in a way. I step in front of her and run my hands down her blaze in the front on her face. She nudged me her eyes flickering towards her back. I climbed on slowly and she lifted her head and began to walk. Then out of the blue she began to run. I held tightly feeling sick and then the ground came from under me and I was falling. I landed with a thud "Edward!" she yelled. She jumped off Comet rushing to my side "Are you alright?" I nodded "I'm sorry it's her hormones she just feels weird and she was jealous. I'm sorry I'll take them outside and we'll go home." I nodded and stood up helping her take them out to the pasture.

_We rode in silence and I closed my eyes feeling closer than ever to sky…_

**Hi guys!**

**Please give me feedback I'm begging you I'm so unsure about what I'm doing and I'm unsure if I want to continue so tell me some ideas, your opinion, you can curse me out for all I care just give me feedback!**

**Thanks!**

**Sincerely.**

**You're stressed author**

_**Maryam**_


End file.
